A Bittersweet Love Affair
by prettycj
Summary: 7 years has passed since they graduated from Alice Academy. Mikan Sakura: A successful model with an unforgotten first love. Natsume Hyuuga: A rich sought after bachelor still trapped in his own dark past. What will happen if they meet again? PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Scarred Hearts_

Mikan stared impassively outside the window. The view from the five star hotel room she was staying was breathtaking. The harbour near the city was scattered with big magnificent boats and yachts, frolicking against the sea. The setting sun gives the whole city a beautiful and incandescent appeal. Everything appears to be small against the towering height of her hotel room. And this is where exactly she has been for the past three years, at the top of the pedestal with the world beneath her feet.

The off shouldered red gown she was wearing made her skin look pale and creamy. Its daring cut emphasizes her fashionably thin frame, its tight bodice exposing an ample amount of cleavage. Her long auburn hair is in a complicated chignon, long diamond earrings dangled in her ears. Her lovely face is heavily made up, her large expressive eyes look troubled at the moment. Perfectly manicured hands touched the expensive diamond necklace against her throat. It felt cold against her bare neck.

Christopher Fujioka has just given it to her moments ago. He has been her most ardent suitor for the past three years. He was the one who discovered her and introduced her to the world of modelling. He is a very handsome half American and half Japanese who is 2 years her senior. He is tall, blonde and blue eyed. He is kind, gentle, good tempered and has always been patient with her; everything a woman would want in a man. And he is the _exact_ opposite of the man she first fell in love with.

Christopher hinted again his intention of asking her hand for marriage. She never really thought of settling down, _u__ntil now_. She's getting tired of modelling. It was never really her kind of scene. And she is almost a hundred percent sure that she can eventually love Christopher back. Everybody is telling her what a perfect couple they would become. She knows a thousand girls out there are dying to become the wife of Christopher Fujioka. According to her close friend, Permy, she would be a _fool_ to let him go.

Brown eyes stared painfully at the faint white scar on her left wrist, a memory from the past. She tried to kill herself once, seven years ago, shortly after she graduated from Alice Academy. The scar reminded her of what a fool she once has been, for _love_. She thought bitterly. She shut her eyes tightly as unwanted memories flooded in, hoping to black out the pain.

_An 18 year old Mikan__ paced relentlessly in Natsume's room. She was worried about him. Its way past midnight and yet he hasn't come home. This has become quite her habit, waiting for him to return from one of his missions. No matter how rude he is to her or how much he shouted at her, she will always be waiting for him, to mend his wounds and comfort him through his pain. _

_The dark figure landed neatly on the window. He walked and fell on his bed exhaustedly. He was lucky this time. He got away unscathed from a dangerous assignment. He feel a little weak because he over used his Alice._

_"Natsume! Are you all right?" Mikan asked anxiously._

_"Why are you here again, idiot? Didn't I tell you not to come here anymore?" He barked angrily at her._

_"I __just want to make sure that your okay.__"_

_"I'm fine. Now will you please leave me alone?"_

_"No! I'll check first if you're really unharmed." Mikan replied stubbornly. She took a lot of time and inspected his arms and legs for any sign of bruises and cuts._

_"Your still so stubborn, little girl." Natsume said exasperatedly, his lips curving into a reluctant smile. _

_"No, I'm not. I'm just concerned!"_

_"Why are you so concerned?"_

_"Because..." Mikan felt her face flushed. She's been asking herself the same question. _

_"I told you to stay away... It's no use trying to be close to me." Natsume announced coldly._

_"But I want to be with you!" Mikan blurted unthinkingly. She__ gasped and covered her mouth, her face turning red with embarrassment._

_Natsume stared at her face intently, a myriad of emotions storming into his crimson eyes. He lifted his hand and touched her cheeks gently. "Idiot. Do you have any idea what you're saying?"_

_"I'm not a child anymore, Natsume. Stop treating me as one! Whenever I'm with you, I feel different. My heart is pounding like crazy whenever you are near. It's so intense that sometimes... it scares me." Mikan whispered. Tears started streaming down her cheeks._

_"Then you are even a bigger fool, to risk that kind of feeling to someone like me." Natsume turned away from her__ and started walking towards the door._

_"No! Please don't leave me..." Mikan cried and hugged him from behind. She felt her body trembled with unknown fear._

_Natsume clenched his fist tightly, a storm of emotions fighting inside of him. Staying away from her and hiding his feelings is something he grown accustomed to. But Damn! He is truly surprised that she fell for him. An indescribable elation burst inside of him. Is it possible after all? For someone like him to be happy in spite of his past?_

_He grabbed her roughly and kissed her hungrily. Mikan__ moaned and started kissing him back. It's unlike anything she ever felt before. Just the mere touch of his lips against her own makes her whole body trembled with need. It felt so good, it's like all this time, her whole life is incomplete, and now, she was finally able to find that missing part._

_He stopped abruptly and nestled his forehead against her. "You do know that both of us are __fools to be doing this?" He asked__ thickly, his voice rough with passion._

_"I don't care." Mikan__ looked at him with __love brimming in her eyes._

_"You can still walk away. __You don't have to stay here with me. My life is unpredictable, Mikan. E__verything is uncertain.__ For now, I can only offer you this moment.__"_

_"Then let's make this moment unforgettable..." Mikan whispered lovingly. She grabbed his neck and began kissing him again._

She never really thought that they would part. She thought that they would be together forever, for he is her one and only love. They have plans and dreams, and they decided to get married after graduation. And yet on the day of their graduation, he broke her heart. He callously told her that he's finish with her. He thought he can stay with her but he said passion is not enough. And that is all he felt for her, nothing more. She cried and begged for him to change his mind. She even told him that she is still going to wait for him no matter what.

A month has passed and still no word from Natsume. She is crossing the road, so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't notice an out of control bus speeding towards her. She was hit and rushed to the hospital. When she woke up, they told her she lost her baby. She was three months pregnant at that time and she didn't know it. And to make matters worse, the accident caused her a lot of internal complications. She _wouldn't_ be able to have a child of her own again. She cried and mourned even more for her unborn child. She was hospitalized for months, and she was even diagnosed with depression. All those time, no word came from Natsume. Not even a single letter. Everybody tried to look for him but failed. A murderous Hotaru swore to kill him if ever she encountered him again.

One night, depression finally took a toll in her. She took a knife and sliced her own wrist. Ruka found her in time and was able to save her life. She was ashamed of her impulsive action. But she doesn't regret it, _because it made her stronger_. It made her the woman she is now. The continuous love from her friends made her want to live her life again. Before she left the hospital, she left a box of her old stuff to her favourite nurse. She doesn't want to see them again. She decided then to leave all of her painful memories behind.

She continued college after that. And soon after she graduated, she met Christopher. He is already a famous photographer back then with an amazing eye for beauty. He convinced her to become a model for one of his exhibition. And the rest... is history.

She intends to leave everything from her past. It's time to start anew. She needs one last reassurance before she makes up her mind. She picked up the phone and dialled the number. It's a collect call to Russia.

"Hello, Hotaru?"

"Mikan, how are you? I saw your new cover in a magazine. You are way too thin. You should eat more, you know!"

"I'm a model, Hotaru! I'm supposed to be thin. Anyway, I'm considering Christopher's offer. I think I'll agree this time if he ask me."

"It's about time. I like Christopher. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Hotaru. That's all I want to hear, your approval."

They chatted for a while and then Mikan hang up the phone. For the first time in years, a bright smile on her face. She took the red purse that matches her gown from the dresser. She's ready to leave for the ball. And tonight, she's going to make Christopher the happiest man alive!

* * *

Natsume wearily climbed out of bed. His body is still weak and satiated. He felt warm hands encircling his waist.

"Natsume, please don't leave me yet. You never spend time with me!" The beautiful red head pouted at him. She is naked except for the thin blanket covering her.

"I have to go. You could leave me now." He replied coldly while untangling her arms from his waist.

"But all we ever do is make love! I want to talk to you too..."

"We don't make love. We have _sex_. That's different." He took out his check book and signed a check. "Here, buy yourself something nice."

Her eyes widen with the huge amount. "Thanks, Natsume! Just call me whenever you need me." She immediately collected her discarded clothes then left.

Natsume shook his head in disgust. Women in his life are all the same. They only want him to pleasure them in his bed or for his large bank account. It's not exactly like he cares. He only wants them for selfish and _physical_ reasons as well. He took out his tuxedo and put it on. He hasn't changed much in the past seven years. He still has the same dark and unruly hair, same piercing crimson eyes. He is taller, his body more muscled and leaner. He has raw sexual magnetism that makes women flock to him wherever he goes. They simply find his handsome looks and devil-may-care attitude irresistible.

After he graduated, he was literally sold to the highest bidder. He remembered being furious at the academy after doing a lot of work for them. He hoped that they were going to let him go. Persona laughed at his face harshly, saying what a fool he was. He can never be free. He is destined to have this kind of life, he said. He even called him a lucky bastard! At least he will be able to get out of the Academy. Persona threatened for him to obey or else he's going to hurt the one he loves the most. It nearly killed him when he broke up with Mikan. But he knows that he can't really do anything about it. It's his fate. He left on the day of their graduation to America and trained there immediately.

The US government bought him for a very hefty amount. The Alice Academy auctioned him as a skilled assassin. They treated him with much kindness than the Academy. He was paid a million dollars for every mission. He has more money that he could ever wish for. He was able to provide for his father and Aoi the life that they deserved. And the good part, he was able to bargain with them. He would serve them loyally for ten years, and after that, he's free. Three more damn years, and he can finally be free.

He stared moodily outside his yacht. He still thinks about her even after all these years. Every woman that he bedded, he imagines them to be her... Mikan. He hadn't seen her for seven years. Half a year after he went to America, he had a momentarily lapse of weakness and returned to Japan. He found out that she was hospitalized because she was hit by a bus. She already checked out when he arrived. He returned back to America without even seeing her. He was too afraid and cowardly. He reasoned that he wouldn't be able to stay with her anyway; he has a contract to finish.

The first time he saw her on a magazine was 2 years ago. He remembered feeling his heart swelling with pride and love. His eyes roved hungrily at her picture. She changed so much already. The beautiful and confident woman staring back at him is not the Mikan he used to know. He researched about her after that. The rumour said that she is almost engaged to be married to a man name Christopher Fujioka. He felt bitter regret after that. And then anger... he distinctly remembers that she said she will wait for him. He knows he is such a fool to hold on to such a promise. She probably doesn't remember them anymore. After all, what they had is almost nothing but an affair, _a bittersweet love affair_.

He tied his black bow tie loosely into his neck. He has a mission tonight. He has to attend a charity ball in order to locate one of his targets. He put on his gold Rolex watch and handmade leather shoes. He left his gleaming yacht and walked carelessly towards the parking lot. He climbed into a red Ferrari and starts the engine. He doesn't know why, but he has a feeling that something _good_ is going to happen to him tonight.

* * *

I just watched the anime _Paradise Kiss_. And I love it! No, I hate it! No, I love it! Talk about mixed emotions. The anime got me depressed for quite some time now, and I just have to get it out of my system! It's just so sad that I almost cried in the end.

The plot is **NOT** based on Paradise Kiss, this is my own idea. I just want to write a gakuen fan fiction that will emanate that kind of emotion. Hence, I come up with title, _**A Bittersweet Love Affair**_. Don't forget to Rate and Review.

To my readers for _**the perfect ending**_, don't worry, I'll upload the new chapter next week. I'm still not finish with it, it's a very hard chapter to write. Please continue to support my work! Thanks...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**The Jaguar and the Untouchable**_

Christopher and Mikan entered the huge ballroom. A lot of people turned and watched the aptly paired couple. The men were admiring Christopher Fujioka for being able to escort the elusive beauty. The women were staring jealously at Mikan because she's with one of the most sought after bachelor in Japan. One of those eyes that glared angrily at Mikan is one of her rival model, _Keiko Hamada_.

"They are such a beautiful couple!"

"I heard he is going to propose to her tonight!"

"How romantic! I bet it's going to be huge wedding, considering he's a rich photographer and she's a popular model."

Keiko's beautiful mouth tightened angrily. _She always__manage__s__ to outshine me in __anyway,__ that bitch!_ Keiko clasped her purse tightly at her side. Keiko has always been in love with Christopher. He is probably the reason why she entered the world of modelling in the first place. For her, he is _the perfect man_. And she can't believe that he slipped out of her fingers four years ago. She was very sure that he's also falling in love with her as well. But everything tumbled down _s__ince that fateful day he discovered Mikan Sakura_She has stolen everything, her career and her true love.

What even pisses her off the most is that Mikan seems to be totally unaffected with Christopher's affections. She barely even notices him. She's the only girl that he had courted for so long. _And she doesn't even care_.

A year before Mikan came into the scene; Keiko was the most sought after model. She was paid the highest and became the cover of all fashion magazines. She almost had it all, except for Christopher's love. When Mikan Sakura came, she caused quite a stir in the modelling industry. Granted Mikan is very pretty, but there are a lot of other prettier girls. What separates her from the rest is this _mysterious aura_ around her. Even during her start, she has always been different from the other girls. She's always serious and rarely laughs. Modelling is obviously not her passion. _Her eyes are filled with __deep __dark secrets that seem to entice everyone to discover its depths_. And nobody has ever done it yet, not even Christopher. What is really behind Mikan Sakura's sad and poignant look? What has happened from her past? And thus, because of her aloof and distant manner, she became known in the modelling world as _The Untouchable_. It became her nickname. Her popularity increased even more.

She watched as the couple danced and glide smoothly on the dance floor. Jealousy and hurt is burning inside of her. After all these years, she should be used to seeing them together. But she still can't let go... Christopher is her first love.

A tall and handsome man passed in front of her, temporarily blocking her view of the couple. She gasped as she took a glimpse of his face. He's gorgeous! He is just the way she like her men, tall, dark and handsome. She decided to approach him later. She really needs something to take her mind off Christopher. _And lust can do that_.

* * *

Natsume sipped his champagne appreciatively. It's really nice to come into such an affair like this every once in a while, where he get to socialize with some of the richest people in the world. He conversed politely with some of them. A few of them knew his name, those who have been to America particularly. He's very well known as a stock investor. He found out that he has quite a knack in it. Wherever he invests his money, it would surely double no matter what. He is considered a genius.

Nobody really knew his real work for the US government. When he was still studying in Alice Academy, his underground name was _Kuro Neko or __The__ Black Cat_. His underground name changed after he came to America. He is now known as _The Jaguar_, a much stronger and faster specimen, but still the same black cat.

He felt his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He answered the call right away. Only his superiors know his phone number.

"Hello?"

"Jaguar, I'm afraid your target can't make it tonight. Your mission is abort."

"I understand."

"We'll call you again when you are going to continue your mission."

"Yes, sir."

Natsume felt a little relief. He's not really in the mood for fighting tonight. He drained his glass of champagne. He is probably going to stay for another hour or so. Probably hook up with one of the women here. He walked out of the ballroom and decided to explore the huge gardens for fresh hair.

* * *

Mikan swayed with the sweet music. Christopher's arms around her felt comforting and safe. She rested her head on his shoulder. His warm breath tickled her ear. This is _the perfect moment_.

"Enjoying the night, Mikan?" He whispered on her ear.

"Very much."

"Were you thinking about my proposal?"

"I think I'm considering it." She smiled playfully at him.

"Don't worry about me, honey. I can wait. Think about it for as long as you like."

"Why don't you get us some champagne? I have to tell you something."

"Sure." They walked off the dance floor and settled on their table. Mikan smiled at his retreating figure. From the time he comes back, she's going to tell him that her answer is yes. She feels a little ecstatic about it. She scans the crowd in front of her, hoping for some friendly face. She knows that Sumire and Mochu are coming tonight. She is probably going to invite them to celebrate her engagement later after the ball.

A tall familiar man caught her attention. He is talking on his cell phone and standing by one of the pillars. She can't see his face since his back is turned towards her. There's something familiar about him. His dark bent head, the way he stands so confidently. He's like... Her heart suddenly began to pound rapidly. _It's him!_

The man strolled out towards the gardens. She dazedly began to follow him. _Is it really him?_ Her knees quiver and she had difficulty in walking. Her hands are sweating and shaking so much. She barely noticed the cold air as she reach the garden. _Where is he?_ She turned her head around her, hoping to see the tall figure. She runs towards her right, her chest panting with effort. He is still nowhere to be seen.

She began to look wildly around her, tears of frustration forming in her eyes. _Has she imagined him? Wanting it so much to be him_? No! It's him. _She's sure of it_! She runs towards the back of the garden, and he is still nowhere to be seen. She looked everywhere but still hasn't found him.

She sat exhaustedly on a nearby bench. Her shoulders hunched in defeat. Tears began to stream down her cheeks uncontrollably. _Mikan, you idiot_! Why are you still looking for him? _Why_? Why are you still pinning for the man who abandoned you? The man who lied to you? The man who doesn't give a shit about you? _Why_?

She sobbed and she covered her face with her hands. Her chignon is in disarray from running. The hem of her gown is dirty with dust. Her face is probably devoid of make up with all the crying. The cold wind blows harshly around her. But its coldness can't even compare to the coldness that she feels inside.

* * *

Natsume walked lazily around the garden. The night sky is filled with a lot of bright stars. It is one of the things he missed in Japan, unlike in America where the stars are scarce. It used to be one of his favourite habits back then. Climbing the Sakura tree and staring into the vast twinkling sky, or hanging out in his balcony, waiting for shooting stars to come by. Most of the time, she was with him... _staring together, dreaming together__... for the dreams that never even had a chance to come true_.

It's really cold out here. He thought. He was about to return to the ballroom when a sound of a woman crying caught his attention. _Where is she_? He hesitated for a moment then decided to look for her. It's really cold and the woman might catch hypothermia. He followed the sound of sobs and found a woman in a red gown with her face covered. She is sitting under a huge tree that the moonlight shadows her features. Her hair and dress are so disordered that an ardent suitor might have caused this, hence, she is crying. He thought smartly. He took out his handkerchief and walked towards her.

"Hush, lady. I'm sure he is not worth your tears. " he said gently. The unknown woman gasped and raised her head.

"Are you alright? Here, take my hankie. You should go back inside. You might catch a cold or something."

Mikan took his hankie robotically. It's really him, it's Natsume! She swallowed painfully as she observed his features. He's still the same Natsume but his features became more mature. He has always been handsome, but now, raw sexual magnetism surrounds him. She bet her life that he is still popular with the ladies. He has still the same smouldering crimson eyes that seem to pierce right into your soul. He's gotten taller and tight hard muscles are obvious even under his tuxedo. He is still the most beautiful man for her, the only one who manages to take her breath away.

"I'm okay." She answered in a weird hoarse voice, must be because of all the crying.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to assist you inside?"

"No." She answered breathlessly. Her heart is thumping wildly inside of her.

"I'll be going then. I don't really want to interrupt your solitude. Take care of yourself, lady." He turned and walked away from her.

Mikan stood up hastily and reached out her hand to beckon him back. "Natsume..." She whispered weakly. She's feeling dizzy, her vision doubling as he stared at his retreating figure.

But it's too late, he is already far away from her to hear. She fainted and fell helplessly on the ground.

* * *

Hotaru sighed and put down her tools. It's no use. She can't concentrate on her work! Something bad is happening to Mikan, she is sure of it. Her instincts are never wrong. She must return to Japan immediately.

"Ruka! Come in here." Hotaru shouted from the basement.

"Yes, my love? Are you alright?" Ruka came down, his arms cradling a sleeping blonde and violet eyed toddler.

"Let's go back to Japan. I'm worried about her."

"Absolutely not. It's very dangerous for your condition. Even if we want to, we can't! No airlines will allow us to fly in your condition." Ruka protested.

"Then let's use the jet I invented. I will even fly it by myself. I'm a licensed pilot after all." She smiled at him.

"Hotaru!" Ruka shook his head adamantly.

"Please." Hotaru whispered and looked at him with her beautiful violet eyes that look so sad at the moment. She learned to use that trick a few months after they got married 3 years ago, and her husband just can't simply resist it. It's a better tactic than bullying and blackmailing him like she used to do.

"You're not being fair, darling. You're using _the look_. That's cheating!" Ruka laughed and kissed his wife's cheeks.

"Let's go pack. I want to be in Japan by tomorrow evening."

"Fine. Are we going to bring Nana-chan?" Ruka motioned to their sleeping daughter.

"Yes, I'm sure Mikan misses her god daughter."

"Fine, I am just going to make a few calls to alert the clinic that I am going to be gone for a few days."

"Thanks darling." Hotaru hugged him tightly, with their daughter Nana between them.

She changed so much these past years. She's not the same cold and unemotional Hotaru. It's really true that motherhood changes all women. She's now a caring housewife and a mother. She still loves money, her greed for that had not changed at all. But she wants money for her daughter Nana, so she will be able to live comfortably in her life. That is why they migrated in Russia; because the money offered for her job is irresistible. It's no problem at all since Ruka has always understood her work.

Right now, life is perfect for the Nogi family. The only thing that causes pain and worry in her heart is whenever she thought about her best friend, Mikan. It's not fair that life is so cruel to a sweet girl like her. She desperately needs some happiness. She was never truly happy since Natsume left... _that stupid bastard_! She thought bitterly.

After Mikan's attempted suicide, she swore that she will protect her best friend no matter what. But who knows... maybe Christopher Fujioka is the guy destined for her. And she will make sure that everything happens smoothly. She has to see her best friend getting engage. And she will be damn if _anything or anyone_ will hurt Mikan ever again.

* * *

Natsume swore when he saw the lady fainted on the ground. He came back because his conscience is bugging him. He just can't leave her there; she looks so lonely and agitated. He brushed off her long hair that covered her pale face. He felt his jaw dropped, his hold unconsciously tightened on her frail body.

"_It's you_..." He whispered incredulously as he studied the only woman he ever love. He gripped her body closer to him, his body responded immediately. Even after all these years, his body still recognizes hers. The _explosive passion_ that they shared is something unforgettable. He explored every inch of her body, _made her his in every imaginable way_.

He carried her light body inside his red Ferrari. He just can't bring himself to take her back inside the ballroom. _What is he thinking? Stealing her away like this?_ Her fiancée is probably inside, worrying about her.

"Damn." He swore as he wiped the sweat that glistened on his brow. What the hell, seeing her tonight was really a shock for him. He never thought that their paths will ever cross again. He knows that he hasn't really forgotten his feelings for her, but he is still not prepared to the myriad of powerful emotions that rushed over him, _especially this desperate feeling of need__ and__longing_. He started the engine and drove back towards his yacht, rational thinking is completely forgotten.

He took a glimpse of her sleeping face, so innocent at the moment. She's so beautiful. He wondered if she also recognized him back at the garden. He wondered what will happen if she wakes up. He wondered... if she still feels something for him. Dammit, Hyuuga! What are you doing you fool! Stop your idiotic thoughts. She's engaged. She has her own life now. But... his eyes lingered on her face, his doubts vanished instantly. _Screw the consequences, I want her for myself_. He thought. He parked his car and carried her towards his yacht.

* * *

Yeah, _Keiko is back_! Wahaha. To those who are not reading my first fan fict, her character first existed there. I'm too lazy to think of another name and character for a villain.

It's kind of interesting that I made Hotaru and Mikan's personality switch. So much has happened in their lives. It's a nice change I think. I name Ruka and Hotaru's child Nana-chan, in honour of Nanami's character in Bokura ga ita. Really love that anime.

Yes, Mikan can't have a baby anymore. so sad, I know.

_**Please rate and review**_. I really enjoyed writing this one. So different from my other fan fict.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**Turbulent Emotions**_

* * *

Mikan woke up with a splitting headache. She is in an unfamiliar room and her vision is swaying. Wait, the whole room is _actually swaying_. _Where the hell is she_? She grudgingly rose up from the bed and stared out the window.

"Oh my God!" She whispered. She is in a place surrounded by water! This place is probably a yacht or a boat, and she _doesn't even know anybody_ who owns a yacht or a boat! She's been kidnapped! She is also wearing a man's large t-shirt. She distinctly remembers that she is wearing a red gown last night. She closed her eyes in distressed. _Was she rape_? Oh my God! They made her a sex slave! However, wait, she calmed herself. Her body seems to be fine. Nothing seems to be aching. Calm yourself, Mikan. Get a grip.

She entered the small bathroom and gasped in the mirror. She looks horrible! Her make up from the previous night before has been smudge and her hair is in wild disarray. She stifled a groan at the sight of her big Panda like eyes cause by her smudge eyeliner. In a way, she felt comforted with her appearance. Because there is no man in his right mind who would lust after her then rape her. She washed her face and gargled her mouth. She hopes that whoever owns the yacht would not mind that she made herself comfortable.

Loud footsteps coming down alerted her. She grabbed a bathrobe from a nearby chair and readied herself to meet the mysterious person who brought her here. She went out of the bathroom and saw a tall man arranging breakfast on a table. The man seems very familiar to her. She readied a friendly smile on her face. The man turned towards her and she felt herself froze instantly.

"Oh my God!" She whispered audibly.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" Natsume smiled at her.

"**You**? _You brought me here_?" Mikan asked in disbelief.

"Surely that is not a way to greet an old friend, Mikan." Natsume pointed out lazily.

"You are not an old friend!" Mikan shouted angrily. How dare he bring her here? How dare he act so friendly towards her? What pisses her even more is that he looks so damn gorgeous despite this very early hour!

"That's right. I'm not. _An old lover perhaps_?" Natsume teased.

"You bastard!"Mikan shouted furiously.

"I see your temperament still hadn't change, my love. You may look sweet and beautiful but your temper is dangerously volatile. I use to find it so sexy back then." He smiled reminiscently

"I don't waste my time thinking about the past anymore. What matters more is the present." Mikan retorted icily.

Natsume did not reply to her banter. Instead, he is studying her face curiously. She is even more beautiful in person. Her photographs on the magazines are nothing compared to her personally. Something heat up inside of him, jealousy. He feels jealousy for the lucky Christopher to whom she will spend the rest of her life with. Even until now, he cursed his fate on why he can never be with the people he truly loves.

"I want to leave. Please show me the way where I can hail a taxi." Mikan announced coldly.

"You can't leave."

"Why the hell not?" Mikan retorted angrily.

"You can't leave because we are in the middle of the ocean. The boat doesn't have any gasoline left." Natsume replied calmly.

"What? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding. Feel free to look around."

"There must be a radio on this boat. Can't we call help?"

"We're too far away to contact help. We just have to wait around for another boat to find us."

"But that could take days, right? Or weeks?" Mikan asked in horror.

"Yup. Maybe even months." Natsume merely shrugged his shoulders uncaringly.

Mikan turned her back and stared out the window. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks helplessly. God help her, she cannot stay on this boat with him! She will definitely kill him!

"Hey, don't cry. I'll take care of you. We will not starve. I know how to fish." Natsume said comfortingly.

"It's not that! I don't want to be stranded here with _someone like you_!"

"_Someone like me_?" Natsume echoed unbelievingly.

"Yes! You who is arrogant, deceitful and a cunning swine!"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Yes!" Mikan replied with convincing conviction.

"I see. Well, you just have to bear with me. Tough luck. " Natsume countered unemotionally. He strolled out of the room and left her in solitude.

Mikan stared at Natsume's retreating figure unbelievingly. _How dare he walk out one her_? Mikan felt herself becoming more infuriated with him. The nerve of that man! She bet her life that Christopher would never dare walk out on her. He loves her that much. _Oh my God_! Christopher! He must be so worried about her. She practically disappeared last night.

Come on, Mikan, think! _How can you get yourself out of here_? There has to be a way. She surveyed her surroundings and saw a familiar red clutch by the chair. Her bag! Her cell phone is in it! She hurriedly opens the clutch and gave a big sighed of relief when she saw her phone. There were about a dozen missed calls and messages from Christopher. There was also an urgent message from Hotaru telling her to contact her immediately. She and Ruka are here in Japan! She can call and ask them to rescue her right now. Hotaru can definitely find them!

Her phone suddenly flash a message, the battery is almost empty. _**No**_! _Please hold on_. She prayed fervently. She speed dialled Hotaru's number and it rung immediately_. Come on, Hotaru! Answer your damn phone_! A few more rings and she finally answered.

"Mikan _baka_! Where the hell are you? We are so worried about you. You just disappeared! Christopher is worried sick about you! He even-"

"Hotaru! I don't have the time. I'll explain everything later. You have to rescue me! I'm in a yacht in the middle of the ocean! He kidnapped me!"

"_A yacht_? Why the hell are you in a yacht? Who kidnapped you?" Hotaru asked with undisguised panic in her voice.

"It's him! He came back! _**Nat**_--" Mikan's phone suddenly turned off.

"No!" She cried in frustration. She threw her phone and it smacked the wall nearby. She sat weakly on the floor.

"_Hotaru... Please come and save me immediately. I am not ready for this. _" Mikan sobbed.

* * *

"Mikan!" Hotaru shrieked at her phone. The call just abruptly ended.

"Hotaru, what happened?" Ruka asked worriedly as he entered the room.

"I just got a phone call from Mikan. I think she is in a lot of danger. She said she was kidnap! She is in a yacht in the middle of nowhere! "

"Calm down, darling. Kidnap? By who? "

"She was about to tell me but call suddenly ended. I think she said _**Nat**_."

"Nat?" Ruka repeated with a deep frown on his face.

"She said something about he came back... She definitely said Nat! Who the hell is this Nat? Do we know a guy named Nat?" Hotaru walked back and fourth in agitation.

"Hotaru..." Ruka grabbed her shoulders and stared seriously into her eyes. "I think I know who he is_**.**_"

"Oh my God!" Hotaru gasped as comprehension dawned on her.

"But were still not that sure... We might be wrong. We have to find Mikan soon."

"Who else could it be? Ruka, honey, arrange the yacht. I have to grab something."

"What are you going to get?" Ruka inquired anxiously.

"My baka gun. That guy owes me a lot, and it's been _seven long years overdue_."

* * *

Mikan quietly stepped out of the room. _Where the hell are her clothes_? How dare he remove her clothes when she was unconscious? _That pervert_! He never changed. She scanned her surroundings but he seems to be nowhere in sight. Hopefully, he's fixing this damn boat. She thought angrily.

A small island faraway caught her attention. She wondered if she could make it if she swims. _Mikan, baka_, that's a lot of kilometres! You know you were never a good swimmer anyway! She scolded herself. Still... she looked longingly at the island. _Is it better to drown than stay here with Natsume?_

Hey, maybe that water is not that deep. She thought. She kneeled on the floor and look intently at the deep blue water, somehow, trying to fathom the ocean floor. She shivered with fear. It's definitely deep! She was about to rise up when a voice startled her.

"What are you doing??" A deep masculine voice asked that is full of amusement.

Mikan rose with as much elegance as she could master and tried to look as haughty as possible.

"Nothing. It's none of your damn business!"

"Don't tell me you're contemplating of swimming away from this boat? I know for a fact that you can't swim." Natsume pointed out lazily.

"Of course not! I'm not an idiot!" Mikan snapped at him, her face a little flushed. Damn him! He knows her too well.

"Then what are you doing then?" He asked again with one of his eyebrows raised.

"I'm... looking for my clothes."

"At the bottom of the ocean?"

"Yes! So what? You're so ruthless that you probably threw them just to spite me!"

"My darling, I would never do such a thing. Your clothes are in the dryer. _As a matter of fact, I've cleaned them for you_."

"I didn't asked you too! Moreover, don't call me darling! _I am not your darling_."

"_But you could be. __**Again**_." Natsume replied and smiled seductively at hers.

Mikan sucked in her breath. Is he out of his mind?

"I would rather burn in hell that be your darling again! Especially, not after you dragged me into your boat and kidnapped me!"

"Kidnap? I did not kidnapped you! Come to think of it, _I was merely helping you_."

"_Helping me_?" Mikan repeated incredulously.

"Yes! You fell unconscious. I took it upon me to do the honourable thing and help you.

"It would have been better if you left me alone."

"And left you to die? I don't think so. _It would be such a waste_." Natsume stated as he let his eyes travelled on to her barely clothed body.

"You pervert!" She hissed angrily at him.

"It's been so long since I was called that name. Come to think of it, I think it's about seven years."

However, Mikan is barely listening to his reply. She sidestepped him and began looking for the floatation device, because she cannot spend another minute with him in this boat!

"What are you doing?"

"I cannot possibly spend another damn minute in your presence! I would rather swim to that island."

"Really? Swim?" Natsume mocked.

Mikan rolled her eyes at him. She finally gave up looking. She can't believe there's no floatation device in this yacht.

"I'm so sorry. There's nothing in this boat that can help you get into that island."

"Well then, I just have to rely on my swimming skills then." She announced bravely. She walked near the edge and readied herself to dive. _Lord, please help me_.

"Mikan, are you really going to do this? I promise that I won't tease you anymore."

"It's too late Natsume! I can do this. You cannot possibly stop me."

She dived into the water and began to swim steadily. _Ha! I bet I surprise you, huh_? Good thing she listened to Christopher and took swimming lessons. She paused and looks triumphantly at Natsume.

"Impressive. You finally learned how to swim. By the way, did you also learn how to fend off sharks?"

"Sharks?" Mikan squeaked.

"Yes. Did I forget to mention that there are sharks in the water?"

"Ha-ha. I won't fall for that one. Screw you, Natsume!" Mikan shouted furiously at him. She began to swim furiously away from the boat. She was a good distance from the boat when she felt the pain. Oh my God! She's having cramps! She struggled to stay above the water as the pain on her feet worsens.

"Help me!" She managed to scream as the water finally engulfed her. After that, she lost consciousness.

Natsume lay breathlessly on the floor with Mikan. _What an idiot_! They almost didn't make it back to the yacht. As long as he lives, he will never forget the terror that he felt when he saw her drowning. Good thing he was already swimming after her when she started having cramps. Or else, He would not have been able to reach her in time. He struggled to regain his breath when he realized that Mikan is still not breathing.

"Damn you, Mikan, don't you dare die on me! I would never forgive you!" Natsume cursed as he started thrusting his hands on to her chest in order to revive her heart. He did not hesitate as he performed mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

"Dammit, Mikan, breath!" He shook her limp body in frustration.

He sighed in relief when she suddenly breathed for air and heaved seawater.

"Thank God!" Natsume cradled Mikan's body closer to his and hugged her tightly.

Loud footsteps bewildered him as he turn his head and face the newcomers.

"What the hell did you do to her, Hyuuga?" A furious and pregnant Hotaru Nogi asked with her huge baka gun pointed at him.

* * *

_**Hey guys, do you still remember me? Yes! I am still alive! And I don't even know where to begin my heartfelt sorry. I truly miss you guys. I terribly miss writing and the reviews! But it is really something that cannot be helped because I was really busy these past few months. I feel guilty when I read my emails and you guys are asking me to update. Gomen ne! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter. Since, I'm finished with school (hurray!), I would definitely have more time to update. So Please, don't hate me anymore. (o)**_

_**Don't forget to leave your comments!**_

9


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**Playing with fire**_

* * *

"Imai? Ruka?" Natsume asked. He was stunned. He never thought that he would ever see both of them again. How the fuck did they find them?

"What did you do to her?" Hotaru hissed at him while aiming her baka gun closer to him.

"Hotaru, honey, calm down. I bet it's not what you think it is." Ruka soothed his wife.

"I saved her life." Natsume stated flatly.

"I don't believe you! _Why did you bring her here_?" Hotaru asked him furiously.

Natsume was silent for a moment. Piercing crimson eyes collided with shrewd lavender ones. "I don't know myself." Natsume muttered almost inaudibly.

Mikan was just starting to become aware of her surroundings again. She coughed and painfully struggled to catch her breath. "Hotaru?" She managed to croak.

"Mikan, are you alright? Did he do this to you?" Hotaru inquired worriedly.

"No, I'm alright now. I almost drowned. He... Natsume saved my life."

"She fell off the boat. There was suddenly a huge tide." Natsume proclaimed. Mikan raised her grateful eyes to his. Good thing he covered up for her. Hotaru would have scolded her to death if she learned she tried to be heroic and swim to the island.

"Err... I'm glad both of you are all right then. Thank God." Ruka laughed nervously, he was trying to lighten up the very tense atmosphere.

Mikan shot an appreciative look to Ruka.

"So... Natsume, long time no see! Where have you been? It's been a really long time!" Ruka asked, trying again to start up the conversation.

"Still the same. _I can see that you've been very busy, Ruka_." Natsume grinned as he motioned to Hotaru's rounded tummy.

"Would you believe this is our second child?" Ruka grinned back.

"No kidding?" Natsume looked absolutely dumbfounded.

"Hotaru got pregnant during college. You should meet their eldest, little nana-chan. She's three years old she's really cute." Mikan smiled as she remembers her goddaughter.

"Congratulations! I'm really happy for you guys." Natsume shook Ruka's hand ardently.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I really hate to interrupt this _**touching reunion**_ but we really have to go now. Christopher is worried sick about you Mikan."

"Oh my God, Christopher! We have to hurry then." Mikan flushed with guilt because she almost forgot about her soon-to-be fiancée. She hurriedly stood up and followed Hotaru.

Natsume took a sharp intake of breath. A familiar sting pierced his heart, an emotion that he had not felt for a very long time. _Dammit!_ He cursed passionately. _**He should have known better than to take Mikan Sakura back into his life**_.

* * *

"Mikan!" Christopher sighed with relief as he enveloped her into his warm comforting arms.

"I'm really sorry, Christopher..." Mikan murmured softly on to his chest.

"Where the heck were you? I was almost out of mind with worry. " Christopher said as he caressed her cheek gently.

"I was unconscious and there was an accident. Don't worry, I'm fine now. I'll explain it to you later."

"It doesn't matter, sweetie... as long as you're alright." Christopher beamed at Mikan.

Natsume clenched his fist so hard that blood might as well ooze from it. It took every ounce of his control not to pry Christopher Fujioka's arms away from Mikan. He shifted his gaze away from the loving couple, and his eyes immediately collided with Hotaru's meaningful gaze.

"Christopher, I would like you to meet Natsume Hyuuga. He's our friend and an old schoolmate." Hotaru declared.

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Natsume." Christopher held out his hand to him.

"Same here." Natsume replied as he shook his hand.

"I'm sure Mikan and Natsume are exhausted. Why don't we show them to our rooms and let them rest?" Ruka suggested.

"Good idea. Hey Natsume, you are welcome to stay at my mansion for as long as you like. Mikan's friends are my friends as well." Christopher announced eagerly.

Mikan stared in shock at Christopher. _No! It can't be! He cannot possibly stay here!_ How the hell can she explain the situation to Christopher? He doesn't have the faintest idea about her past. Her mouth opened to protest but no sound came out.

"Thanks Christopher. It would be my pleasure." Natsume grinned as he looks mockingly at Mikan.

* * *

Mikan closed her eyes exhaustedly as Hotaru combed her hair. She just took a hot shower and she is now staring moodily into space. Her life that she worked so hard to create for the past six years crumbled right before her eyes. _Damn you, Natsume! Why do you have to come back? Are you here to make me suffer again? Because what you did to me seven years ago scarred me for life, literally and figuratively._ She absently traced the faint white scar on her wrist. Memories of pain and suffering are hunting her yet again.

"You have to rest now, Mikan. Go to bed and sleep." Hotaru ordered her softly.

"Hotaru..." Mikan whispered.

"Ssshhh... Everything will be all right. I'm here for you." Hotaru smoothed back her hair that has covered her face.

"What am I going to do? Just seeing his face is enough to bring back a lot of hurtful memories..."

"I know, Mikan. I understand... But you have to be strong. This day is inevitable. It would eventually happen. If it did not happen today, it certainly would still have occurred in the future."

"I don't think I can be strong, Hotaru. _**I hate him so much**_." Mikan cried vehemently.

"You have to Mikan. You have to get over him. You have to forgive him in order for you to be truly happy with Christopher. _Let go of the past_."

Hotaru's words echoed repeatedly in to her mind.

_Let go of the past..._

_Let go of the past..._

_Let go of the past..._

_**flashbacks**_

_A cold and forbidding Natsume faced her during their graduation day. _

"_I had fun during our times together. You are really the diversion that I needed to take my mind off my missions. Thought I have to say it is not exactly one sided isn't it? I must say you really enjoyed yourself as well." _

"_Na-Natsume?" Mikan stuttered, her body shaking with fear._

"_I'm leaving this academy. This is probably the last time we are going to see each other again. Don't even bother trying to look for me." He ordered harshly._

_**flashbacks**_

_Mikan, hurt and bedridden on the hospital after the car accident._

"_I'm sorry. But you lost the baby. We really tried to save him, but you were terribly hurt from the accident." _

"_I was pregnant?" She whispered brokenly. A vision of a tiny baby that she created with Natsume brought painful tears to her eyes. She would have loved that baby! If only she had known, she would have guarded him with her life. If only Natsume was at her side, the accident could have been avoided._

"_I'm sorry, you didn't know? I really hate to tell you this but I'm afraid the accident caused permanent damages. I'm sorry, but... you will never be able to have children again."_

_**flashbacks**_

_Mikan sitting on the bathroom floor, talking to Hotaru on the phone._

"_He would come back, Hotaru. He's coming back for me!" Mikan sobbed on the phone._

"_Mikan, are you alright? I'm sending Ruka there right now."_

"_Why didn't he come back Hotaru? Why? Didn't he love me at all?" She cried hysterically._

"_Mikan, we are here to help you. Let's start college together. We can all start a new life together!" Hotaru pleaded._

"_I don't want to live if he is not with me!" Mikan yelled and hang up the phone. _

_She took the razor sharp blade and slashed her wrist violently._

_**end of flashbacks**_

Mikan surfaced from the memories of the past dazedly. Finally, she knows what to do.

"_**I'm sorry, Hotaru. I can't. I cannot let go just yet. He has to pay." Mikan thought determinedly.**_

_**And revenge is a dish best served cold...**_

* * *

"It's really good to see you again, Natsume." Ruka smiled at his long lost friend.

Natsume returned the smile. God knows how much he missed Ruka. He is practically a brother to him! He was the only person he to whom he can tell everything.

"Are you back for good?" Ruka asked hopefully.

Natsume shook his head woefully. "I still have a couple of years to go."

"We were really devastated when you left. _Especially Mikan_."

"It was for the better. I cannot possibly ask her to wait for me. That's too selfish."

"Did you know what happened to her after you left?" Ruka asked curiously.

"That she was hospitalize because of a car accident? Yes. I was actually here at that moment. I thought about visiting her but changed my mind."

Ruka nodded strangely. It seems like Natsume don't know the entire story, about the baby and the attempted suicide. _**Should he tell him**_? He pondered uncertainly and decided against it. _It is not his story to tell_.

"There is not a damn day that I do not regret my decision, Ruka." Natsume confessed unsteadily.

"She changed so much, Natsume. There's not even a glimmer of the old Mikan anymore."

"I notice."

"Then there's Christopher Fujioka. He made it even more complicated."

"He seems to be a nice guy. But he is not the man for Mikan!"

"And you are?" Ruka asked softly.

"_**I want her, Ruka. It's always been her**_. _**Only her**_." Natsume admitted hoarsely.

"I know Hotaru will kill me for this, but you have my support Natsume." Ruka replied seriously.

"Even until now, I still cannot fully give myself to her. I have to fulfil my duties."

Ruka looked at his friend pityingly. "If you only knew, Natsume. You should have listened to what I said to you seven years ago."

"What is that?"

"_**Leaving her is going to be the biggest mistake of your life."**_

* * *

Mikan kissed Christopher lips gently, loving the taste and feel of him against her.

"You miss me, darling?" Christopher murmured as he trailed his lips and nipped her neck gently.

"Hmmm...Very much... I've been wanting to asked you something..."

"What is it?"

"I think we should get married."

"What?" Christopher was shocked to stillness.

"You heard me." Mikan grinned at him.

"Oh my, darling Mikan. You made me the happiest man alive." Christopher laughed as he carried her and twirled her round and round.

"But do you mind if we keep it a secret for a while? Only the two of us should know. Let's wait for the perfect moment to announce it."

"I guess so, fine by me." Christopher shrugged.

"Thanks, darling. _I promise that it would definitely be perfect."_ Mikan smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

The following morning, everybody is eating breakfast at the huge veranda of the mansion. Everything seems peaceful at the moment. The morning sunlight is basking them in a cheerful glow, the sound of birds chirping and singing happily from the distance.

However, what Natsume is feeling inside is in definite turmoil. He is having doubts whether he will to continue stay here at the mansion. It would be torture for him. Any moment from now, his superiors may call and order him to continue his mission. Just like that, he can disappear out of their lives yet again. It just wouldn't be fair to them, especially to Mikan.

"Nana-chan, want more syrup with your pancakes?" Mikan asked the little girl on her lap.

Nana-chan nodded vigorously with her huge violet eyes sparkling. Mikan felt her heart squeezed painfully. Nana is really a beautiful girl, a mixed between Hotaru and Ruka. She managed to get the good things between her two parents. Like Ruka's golden hair, Hotaru's unique eyes, Ruka's kind temperament and Hotaru's brain. A flicker of pain briefly entered her eyes. If only her baby had live, he would definitely be older than Nana. He would be about seven.

"Mikan, little Nana really missed you. She loves the gifts you always send to her in Russia." Ruka said.

"I miss my god daughter too. She grew up a lot since the last time I saw her."

"Nana, big girl." Nana gushed at them.

"She is really the spitting image of both of you." Natsume smiled at Nana who beamed back to him. Even until now, kids still love him.

"By the way, Mikan, don't forget that you have a photo shoot in the afternoon. You know the one for _Vogue_ together with the other top models?" Christopher spoke.

"I totally forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me. Do you have time to drive for me?" Mikan asked. Driving is one thing that Mikan is adamant to learn. Ever since the accident, she has a little fear of cars, especially driving them.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm leaving immediately after breakfast. Maybe Ruka can you give a lift."

"I'm sorry, we're leaving instantly too. Sumire ordered us to visit her and Mochu; she said we have to arrive before lunch time." Ruka replied apologetically.

"Oh... That's okay then. I'll call for a cab." Mikan smiled.

"_I'll take her_." Natsume volunteered. Silence greeted his announcement.

"Maybe we can give Mikan a lift after all, Ruka. Sumire can wait. " Hotaru smiled forcefully at Ruka, her eyes daring him to contradict her.

"It's not possible, darling. We have to leave immediately." Ruka laughed nervously. He felt himself sweat profusely. He is definitely going to pay big time later!

"You know what, its okay you guys. _Natsume can drive for me_." Mikan smiled innocently at them.

"Really?" Hotaru asked sceptically.

"Yes, of course, it's very convenient." Mikan wave her hand uncaringly.

"I guess it's settled then. Thanks Natsume." Ruka grinned.

* * *

After breakfast, Hotaru dragged Mikan to the courtyard and confront her.

"What the hell are you doing, Mikan?" Hotaru snapped at her.

"I'm doing what you said, I'm moving on. _I'm letting go of the past_." Mikan shrugged.

"So soon?" Hotaru asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Mikan answered back.

"Because it's _**You**_, baka. I know you! What the hell are you planning?" Hotaru inquired angrily.

"Nothing, Hotaru. I am just taking your advice! I've forgiven him. What is so wrong about him driving for me? After all, _we were friends once_."

"_You were never good friends, Mikan. You were better lovers_."

Mikan stared into Hotaru's eyes seriously. "It's all in the past, Hotaru. No use being obsessed about it."

Hotaru sighed in defeat. Nothing can change Mikan's mind when she is in this state of mind. "Fine, I still don't believe you, baka. _But let me remind you one thing about Natsume Hyuuga. I think you forgot how dangerous he can be_."

"What is it?"

"_**Don't play with fire, Mikan. You can easily get burn.**_"

* * *

**Hi guys! I was unable to update for quite some time (a couple of months), and I lost track with some of the friends I made. I am really sad about this, because it was so good to bond with people to whom I have something in common with... which is the love for anime particularly, Gakuen Alice. That is why I thought that hearing from me personally, about your comments will be really good isn't it? I read some fan ficts where some of the authors are doing it. I think it's really touching when the author mentions or appreciates my comment. During my first fan fict, which by the way is still unfinished (author sobs), I always made it a point to reply to my comments thru personal message (PM). But I think this would be fun, don't you think so? Let me know, guys. and please continue to support my fanfict! Feel free to ask questions. Hopefully, no flames!!**

To the following awesome, people who caught my attention:

**--****bitteRswEetcHocolatelove**-- I hope you like the new chapter. Mikan really suffered a 360 degrees turnaround with her emotion.

--**kuroneko1815**-- Arigatou for forgiving me... Hotaru and Ruka managed to get there in record breaking speed because they used their respective Alices. Ruka ordered his animal friends to spot their location (probably his bird and fish friends) while the yacht they travelled on is invented by Hotaru, which makes it super fast!

--**shana.rose.****--**- yes, Hotaru did came to soon. But don't worry, there will be other Natsume x Mikan moments in the upcoming chapters 

--**secular cladestine**-- the nth time is really cute. You're persistent. Which is really touching. Thanks! Your pen name is really unique. What does it mean?

--**GreyXCat94**-- I'm really thankful you put my story in to your favourite stories. I really find it touching when people do that... awww... so nice of you to say it was worth the wait...

--**-****My Hopeless Romantic**-- so flattered you reviewed my story. I just visited **The Reader's Choice Awards 20072008!**Most people voted you for their favourite author. Wow... that's amazing. Which part is Natsume acting weird? I have some flashbacks on this chapter. I hope it cleared some of your questions.

--**k0nek0****--**- wow, you reviewed all my chapters... thank you! I'm glad I made your day.

--**Crazicrystal****-**-- Natsume did not manage to get hit by Hotaru's baka gun... this time... but who knows? Hotaru is really pissed at him.

--**Cutenatsumexmikan**-- thanks for reviewing all my chapters!! Mikan did suffer a lot in this story. I really intend to create a new side of Mikan, a darker one. How will Natsume handle her, I wonder? Mikan loves Christopher (what's not to love with the guy?), but she is not in love with him.

--**dominiqueanne****-**-- yeah, NxM forever!

--**-****AzurEaquA**-- sorry for making you wait for it for such a long time... hope you like the new chappie...

--**macino20****-**-- Mikan and Natsume back together? I think it's still going to take quite a while...

-- **Irumi Kanzaki**-- thanks for reviewing all my chapters! Hotaru is actually not sick, Ruka is just worried she may become stress and hence, harm their baby...

-- **Sakiru Yume**-- gomen ne, I do have a tendency to make the characters a littke OOC... whenever I am writing, I totally transport myself to my very own dreamworld... everything ceast to exist... but I hope you like the chapter anyway! Thanks!

-- **niceladysakur**a-- I hope you don't hate me, because Christopher and Mikan just got engage... though not officially... about Mikan giving Natsume a second chance? I think it is till going to take a while... hmmmm... I really like this chapter because I think the story has a lot of wonderful possibilities... and it's definitely something new to read...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Cruel Retaliation**_

* * *

Natsume waited impatiently on his Ferrari. Mikan still hadn't changed; it still takes forever for her to dress herself. _He just doesn't get it why women spend so much time and money on their looks when most of them look absolutely stunning without their clothes on. _

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel with irritation. He went home to his yacht and got dressed and it only took seven damn minutes. He is always wearing casual clothes whenever he is away from his mission. For him, casual means jeans and long sleeve shirts. To complete his ensemble, dark sunglasses covered his amazing eyes.

Finally, the front door of the mansion opened and Mikan came out. Natsume felt his mouth dropped, literally! Mikan is wearing a skin tight t-shirt and the tiniest denim shorts he had ever seen. Her long auburn hair is arrange into big pile of curls and is top off with a cowboy hat. Tall knee length cowboy boots encompasses her legs.

_She looks..._ Natsume rankled his mind for the right word but he found himself absolutely dumbfounded. _Gone was the Mikan who used to dress in childish and modest clothes. For the Mikan in front of him is definitely... provocative_. As Mikan neared his door, he immediately composed himself.

Mikan rushed inside the car hurriedly and definitely out of breath. "I'm sorry I took so long. I decided to dress myself for the photo shoot so I could save time later."

Natsume cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded stiffly. He started driving and concentrated on the road, his forehead sweating a little.

"It's so hot isn't it? My skin feels like its burning. Summer days are so hard!" Mikan gushed at him.

_Did she just smile at him_? He thought dubiously. Yesterday, she was definitely furious with him! But her attitude today is beyond civil; she is just so... friendly. Come to think of it, _suspiciously friendly_. He remembered the livid and spiteful Mikan that faced him yesterday at the yacht.

Natsume cleared his throat and decided to bring up the matter. "Mikan, I know that a lot of stuff happened to us in the past and I know that I owe you an apology. I can understand if you are really angry with me. But if you just let me explain--"

"Natsume..." Mikan cut him off and place her hand on his thigh. "It doesn't matter anymore. I've been thinking about it and I think it's really foolish to harbour anymore of this resentful feelings towards you. Obviously, I moved on. And I can see that you moved on too."

"Mikan, it's not about moving on. There is still this unfinished business between us. Until now, there's this guilt inside of me because _I damn know that you don't deserve the way I treated you seven years ago!"_

"It's alright, Natsume. I have already forgiven you."

"_You've already forgiven me_?" Natsume repeated uncertainly.

"Yes, Natsume, I really do. I am willing to start over again. We were friends once, aren't we? I think we can be again"

"Are you sure? Because I think we still need to talk about a lot of things." Natsume is stunned. _And definitely hurt and annoyed._ How can she be so calm about this stuff? Is it possible for her to recover so quickly? It's as if she doesn't even care about what happened between them. The old Mikan would have rage on until she's satisfied that he is sincere with his apology.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. Let the past be part of the past. From now on, let's be friends Natsume! I'm sure our friends will also be happier. They would be ecstatic when they see you, especially the boys. I can just imagine Koko and Mochu's face."

Natsume is silent for a moment. He switched off the engine and faced her. He tried not to make his expression so grim. Good thing that he's been hiding his feelings for so long that he is able to do it so easily.

"We're here." He clipped shortly.

"Thanks for the ride, Natsume. Hey, do you have anything to do? Why don't you come and watch the photo shoot?"

* * *

Keiko at that moment was watching from the window of the studio. She is particularly excited about the Vogue shoot today. It's a group pictorial of all the top models in the country and it's really an extravagant shoot. They are going to shoot a series of theme photo shoots all over the country. Today's shoot is western theme and all of them are in cowboy outfits.

She is excited because Mikan Sakura is going to be with her in this shoot. She relished the thought because it is her chance to show them that she is definitely a better model than Mikan. She's prettier, sexier and definitely more talented. But why do people prefer Mikan than her? She probably wouldn't care about Mikan that much if she weren't Christopher's girlfriend. Christopher is the only light in her life, her first love! _And she will never forgive Mikan for stealing him from her!_

A Ferrari stopped at the front of building and she waited patiently for the passenger to come out. It's a very expensive car; a high-profile person probably owns it. Her bottle green eyes widened with surprise when Mikan came out followed by a very tall and attractive man. She wondered who that man is. _A new boyfriend_? She knows Mikan is not that intelligent but she would be so stupid if she let go of Christopher. He's the kindest man she had ever known_._

She waited impatiently for their arrival, and finally the couple stepped out of the elevator. _Wow, that person with her is really_... something. He is definitely handsome in a rugged and devilish kind of way, and his body...it's really toned and sexy... Why is Mikan always surrounded with good looking men?

She walked towards them with a friendly smile prepared. Because in spite of her extreme loathing, Mikan seems to be very unaware of her feelings.

"Hi, Mikan! Are you excited about the shoot? Because I definitely am." Keiko greeted.

"It's okay. I really want to take a long vacation but no one has the right to say 'no' to Vogue right?"

Keiko nodded her response and looked expectantly towards her then Natsume.

"Oh, I'm sorry Keiko. This is my friend, Natsume Hyuuga. Natsume, this is Keiko Hamada. She is a friend and a model as well."

"Nice to meet you, Natsume. I'm Keiko." Keiko smiled flirtatiously at him and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Natsume shook her proffered hand.

"Are you going to watch the shoot? Because it will be really fun if you are going to be there." Keiko asked eagerly.

"Yes, Mikan invited me to watch."

"Great! I'll see you later then. I have to change and have my make up done. Ciao!" Keiko winked at him then left.

Natsume watched as Keiko strutted away in her stilettos. She is exquisitely beautiful. Somehow, he is not attracted at all even with her daring and bold flirtations. He met and slept with a lot of women like her. Yes, the attraction is there, but at the end of the day, it left him cold. They mean nothing to him.

He stole a glance at Mikan and saw that she was frowning and watching him curiously. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled and averted her gaze.

* * *

"Yes, Mikan that's it! That's perfect!" The photographer, a successful Spanish photographer named Miguel, praised Mikan proudly. Now he understands why she is so widely popular. _There's something about her, he can't quite put a finger on it, but it makes her photographs breath taking_. The models are taking individual shots and for today, Mikan is the last one to shoot. So far, she's definitely the best.

The studio was transform into a country barn and it looked amazing. Wooden fences, a stack of hay nearby and wild shrubs covered the ground. A beautiful white stallion is at the centre, neighing softly at Mikan. Mikan gently patted its head, a serene smile one her face. The stallion purred its pleasure and started licking her face. Mikan laughed happily, her wonderful laugh being carried all over the studio.

Miguel snapped more shots, his camera clicking energetically. He wants to catch every moment. Never in his life did he encounter a model who poses so naturally and with so much grace.

Natsume can barely contain his admiration, his crimson eyes glittering with pride and appreciation. Mikan is incredibly amazing! Seeing her in actual action is something to behold. She's really good at modelling and no wonder she's so successful.

Keiko, who is beside Natsume, can barely contain her fury. _Stupid Spanish Photographer_. She clenched her fist angrily, oblivious to the pain of her long nails biting into her own skin. He also told she was really good, but he didn't showered her with as many compliments like he did to Mikan. Moreover, why is that stupid horse much kinder to Mikan? Keiko consoled herself that it is the only reason why Mikan's photos were much better.

Keiko glances at Natsume and saw his eyes glittering with admiration. Her face turns into an ugly sneer. It pisses her even more!

Miguel finally took down his camera and clapped his hands. "Okay, people, that's a wrap for today. Thanks, Mikan! You were sensational!"

"Thanks, Miguel! I enjoyed working with you as well." Mikan beamed at him. They began walking towards Keiko and Natsume.

"Congratulations, Mikan. You were truly amazing. " Natsume said, a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, the camera loves her. I never met anyone who is so natural in front of it. You, Natsume, is a very luck man to have Mikan as your girlfriend. " Miguel gushed with his thick Spanish accent.

Keiko and Mikan gaped at Miguel, while Natsume's expression barely changes at all.

"Err... Miguel, Natsume is not my boyfriend. He's just my friend." Mikan explained.

"Not your boyfriend? Now I'm really embarrassed. It's just that both of you look like a couple. I thought he is here to watch over you or something. I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay, Miguel! It's nothing but an honest mistake." Mikan assured the discomfited Miguel.

"You're really silly, Miguel! Mikan's boyfriend is Christopher Fujioka. Surely, you heard of him?" Keiko emphasized and put a stress on Christopher's name.

"Really? Christopher Fujioka? Of course, I met him before. I'm sorry but I am not really aware of the news. I hate gossip that's why I don't read magazines and tabloids." Miguel explained.

Keiko rolled her eyes. He is in fashion but he doesn't read magazines? Really, Spanish photographers are so weird.

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but Natsume and I have to go. We have another appointment at our friend's house." Mikan said.

"Goodbye then, see you on the next shoot!" Miguel waved.

"Natsume, come watch us again next time! I would love to see you again." Keiko winked at him.

* * *

Natsume marvelled at the kindness of his friends. He is truly lucky to have them. He's been gone for almost a decade and yet it feels like nothing's change. They warmly welcome him again with open arms.

They were a little uncertain but after finding out that everything is all right between Mikan and him, they sighed with relief. His other two close friends, Koko and Mochu greeted him by patting his back and with a grin on their faces. Just like the good old days. Iinchou shook his hand eagerly and asked about his whereabouts these past few years. Anna and Nonoko welcome him with huge hugs and teary eyes, while Sumire scolded him for not making contact all these years.

The group is having dinner at Sumire and Mochu's Townhouse. All of them are seated at the huge glass table made special with food cooked especially by Anna.

"This is an amazing day, for I never thought that we will ever see Natsume again. So I would like to propose a toast, welcome home Natsume!" Ruka declared while raising his glass of wine. The whole group cheered and raised their glasses then drank their wine. Hotaru, who unfortunately is drinking water because she's pregnant, rolled her eyes irritably.

"Tomorrow, let's call Narumi sensei so he can join us. Let's have a party. He will definitely be thrilled!" Sumire suggested eagerly.

"That's a great idea! Let's also invite Jinno and Serina sensei." Nonoko added.

"I think Tsubasa and Misaki should come too." Mikan suggested.

The girls began chattering simultaneously and planning the party. Ruka intervened and hushed them. "Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

"Did we forget to invite someone?" Anna asked worriedly.

"You should ask Natsume first whether he wants to have a party. After all, this party is for him, right?"

"Of course, he will agree! Why wouldn't he?" Sumire asked in exasperation.

They all turned their heads towards Natsume's direction. Natsume lay down his glass slowly on the table, and looked at their expectant faces. "Actually, I don't think it's a good idea. I'm still working for the US government. I should really remain low profile as much as possible."

Sumire stood up in indignation. "Non-sense! After all, we are only going to invite our close friends at the Academy. It will be an intimate gathering."

Iinchou nodded in agreement. "I'm sure the rest of our friends would like to know what happened to you, Natsume. And besides, it's been a long time since we had a reunion. This will be a great opportunity to do so. _Right, Mikan_?"

All heads turned towards Mikan's direction. Mikan, who happens to be drinking her wine, suddenly choked painfully. Hotaru, rolled her eyes again and patted Mikan's back helpfully.

After recovering, Mikan straightened out her back uneasily. "_I think it's a good idea_. I would love to see the others again, especially Narumi sensei and Tsubasa senpai. But of course, we have to respect Natsume's decision."

Everybody went silent after Mikan's comment.

Natsume gaze at Mikan instantly, his eyes unreadable.

"I change my mind. Let's have a party then." Natsume announce suddenly.

The reactions that followed were instantaneous. Iinchou smiled in satisfaction. Ruka sighed in relief. Anna, Nonoko and Sumire cheered happily.

Meanwhile, Hotaru's hand tightened on her drinking glass, her lavender eyes glinting with disapproval. She doesn't like the way Natsume is looking at Mikan.

* * *

After dinner, the group hang out at the cabana near the infinity pool position at the back of the townhouse. Coffee and dessert is being served while they continue to chat and reminisce about their past. Mikan's cell phone rang and she excused herself. She decided to take the call at the guest bedroom overlooking the pool at the second floor.

"Mikan, it's Christopher. How are you, darling?" Christopher's warm voice asked her.

"I'm fine. We are still at Sumire's place. Are you back at the mansion?"

"No, I'm at the airport. I'm about to board the plane. I'm sorry, darling but I really have to go to America. I don't know when I will be back."

"You're leaving? Why is it so sudden?" Mikan asked in a shocked voice.

"An urgent and important photo shoot. It's an amazing offer, it's going to boost my career. I'm afraid it's going to take a few months. I'm really sorry, darling."

"I understand. But try to make it home sooner, okay? Promise you'll call me as much as possible?"

"Of course, darling. Cheer up! I have to go; I'm going to board the plane. Bye, don't forget that _I love you_."

"_I know_... take care, darling." Mikan ended the call.

She walked towards the window stared unemotionally below. She can view her friends and they are still conversing at the cabana. She gripped her cell phone tighter to her chest, trying to assuage the hurt that she is feeling inside.

"_Natsume..."_

Her mind screamed his name over and over again.

_Did you really think it would be that easy?_

_Do you really think I can ever forgive you?_

_Because I will die before that ever happens. _

_I promise that before this lifetime ends, I will make you suffer the way that I did seven years ago..._

_To be filled with unbearable pain that it makes you crazy... _

_That it hurts so much that you would prefer..._

Mikan smiled coldly, her eyes glinting with manic glow.

_To die..._

_Yes, the infamous and untouchable Natsume Hyuuga would fall right into my arms. _

"_**Because you... Natsume...**_

Mikan tilted her head to the side and stared grimly at Natsume's profile from below, who is unaware of Mikan's attention.

_**would fall in love with me again..." **_Mikan whispered with sweet relish.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Mikan turned around in surprise.

A pale and uneasy Koko stepped inside the room.

Mikan's face turned ashen.

Because obviously... _Kokoroyomi heard her thoughts..._

* * *

Wheewww, sorry guys to leave you in such a cliffhanger. This is a long chapter because _**I want to show my gratitude to you guys, for being so supportive to my fan fict**_. _**98 reviews for 4 chapters**_! Thanks you so much guys. Your comments inspire me to write and update whenever I can. I'm just so happy that my work is being appreciated.

**To the following splendid people who leaves such creative and moving comments:**

**Fujiwara Yuri**-- thanks nova-chan! I really strive hard to make every chapter exciting...

**mitsu hoshiko**-- Mikan right now is really determine to take revenge on Natsume. **Who knows, this story might turn out as the sweetest revenge? Or, the biggest tragedy**_**?**_ I'm still in conflict whether it's going to be a happy ending or not. _But so far, there's a bigger chance that it is going to be happy._

**bitteRswEetcHocolatelover**-- Thanks for the review and the master part... (-o-)

**niceladysakura**-- **a lot of people are commenting about how sad they are that Mikan cannot get pregnant... all I can say is... we'll see... I'm not giving out any spoilers**... haha... yes, I have a friendster, but don't you find it weird that we will be able to know how each other looks like? I like the mystery between the readers and the writers. But if you still want to invite me, it's fine by me.

**pyroAssasin14****--**- good thing you logged in! I hope you like what is happening so far...

**KMAC 08****-- **thanks for the compliments! MxN forever!

**kuroneko1815**-- keiko and Christopher? Hmmmmm... not bad... thanks for the suggestion... this story will definitely change if the baby was alive... too bad for Mikan...

**k0nek0**-- I hope your question is answered... because Mikan is definitely not letting go of the past... far from it...

**aliceacademy8**-- I really like my version of Hotaru too... thanks! **I really made Christopher to be such a nice a guy, because Mikan deserves a nice guy...**

**shana.rose**.-- please don't kick my ...

**RavenHimeSama**-- I hope it's worth the wait...

**AzurEaquA**-- actually, I've been thinking about it too... **what will happen if Natsume find out?? (author sweats) it's going to be such a hard chapter to write...**

**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**-- yes they're engage... but not yet married... there's still chance for our Natsume...

**Misaki-chan****-**-- Thanks a lot for thinking my fan fict is touching... oops... what do you think of Mikan's plan? Stupid?

**aTinG****-- **thanks! Please continue to comment on my story...

**z-line**-- thanks you for reviewing... please continue to do so in the upcoming chapters... for you, I'll add more MxN moments...

**shireentay**-- arigatou!! Don't worry, I'll read your fan fict too...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**Cat and Mouse**_

* * *

Mikan's lips parted in mortification, her heart and mind racing. She took a single step towards Kokoroyomi, searching for the right words to explain herself. She swallowed painfully, then decided to break the unbearable silence between them.

"Have you heard everything?"

Kokoroyomi nodded his head agonizingly, his eyes unusually sombre. He was deeply discomfited about the things he just learned. _Why the hell does he have to hear Mikan's thoughts?_ He was actually just passing by the room and suddenly, Mikan's venomous words start popping out in to his brain. He was absolutely shock to stillness. _Because he never thought, that Mikan would be capable of such hateful and cruel thoughts. _

Mikan took Koko's hand nervously. "Koko, _I'm begging you_, please don't mention this to anybody, _especially to Natsume_."

"Mikan, do you even realize the extent of what you are planning? Your plan is crazy! It would never work. You will only hurt yourself in the end."

"You don't understand! I have to do this for myself."

Koko dropped Mikan's hands and shook her shoulders wildly instead. "What's the use, for revenge? You will never succeed, Mikan. _You are not that type of person_. Don't be so vindictive. Can your conscience take it if you proceed with this? Because the Mikan _I used to know_ would never even think about doing this."

"Don't you dare judge me, Koko! Because you don't know exactly how I feel! You don't know how much hurt I've been through because of him." Mikan snapped at him.

"I know, Mikan, because I was there too. I know it must have hurt a lot, but this is not the solution." Koko pleaded seriously.

"You will never how much it hurts! You cannot even imagine the amount of pain that I have to endure when he left me. I've love him and all he did was used me and then throw me away. He ruined my life!"

"Mikan, I may not know all the facts between the two of you, but there's at least one thing that I'm confident of. _And that is__** Natsume did love you**_."

Mikan's eyes darken with fury. "Well he has a funny way of showing it! He never cared an inch about me! _Where was he while I'm lying sick at the hospital? Where was he when I lose our baby? Where was he when I found out that I would never ever become a mother? Where was he when I committed suicide because of depression? _Tell me, Koko_, where was he_?" Mikan sobbed as she pummelled Koko's chest heatedly. Before she can stop it, tears rolled down her cheeks helplessly.

"Mikan..." Koko sighed weakly as he cradled her in to his arms. He really thought that she move on. Who knew that all this antagonism is still buried deep inside of her? One would have thought that time may have help to heal the wounds. _**Now he knows that in reality, there are wounds that can never be cured, even by time.**_

_**What are you going to do, Kokoroyomi**_**?** He asked himself wildly. It would be wrong to allow Mikan to continue with her plan. She is really foolish to think that she can toy with Natsume as easily as that. Granted Mikan did change a lot, she is more mature and independent. She is also now more confident and self-assured. She stopped being impulsive with her actions and learn to control her emotions. _**Nevertheless,... is it enough to go against Natsume Hyuuga?**_ Natsume is indeed on of his best friends but _he still considered him as one of the coldest and most forbidding persons he had ever met. _He is a skilled fighter, a gifted tactician. He is beyond brilliant and he would never dream of going against Natsume Hyuuga!

If he were to listen to his mind, the most logical thing to do is to advise Mikan to discontinue her plan. She should forget about the past and stay away from Natsume. Yet... something in his gut is telling him that maybe this is best direction for her. They all fostered Mikan with love all throughout this years, and yet it never worked, _their love for her is not enough to help her_. Moreover, he doubts they can help her now. She is so locked up in her own world and convinced herself that revenge is the only way for her to be happy.

Then there's Natsume. How will he react to Mikan's plan? _Will he really fall in love with Mikan Sakura again?_ He saw the way Natsume was watching Mikan during dinner. It's still the same expression he has seven years ago... the kind of look he only reserved for Mikan.

All of a sudden, Kokoroyomi knows what he has to do. **God knows why he was chosen of all people to decide on such a matter**, because honestly, he is not exactly a good adviser. He is known as the joker of the group, the clever jester. But he has no choice, he was given the opportunity and he has to decide the future of his two close friends. _And he honestly knows in his heart what he wants to happen_.

**Maybe it's not yet too late.**

**Maybe there's actually a chance.**

If he were to choose two people in this world who deserve happiness, it would be Natsume and Mikan, without a doubt.

Koko gently prise Mikan in front of him and stared deep into her eyes.

"Mikan... I promise not to tell anybody. If this would make you happy, then be it. _Just promise me... listen closely to your heart._ Don't be afraid to love again just because you've been badly hurt before. Don't think that it's better to be alone and lonely than being hurt by love again.** Because someday, I promise you, when you're ready, all of your hurt will eventually fade away and then you will be ready to love again. And don't be foolish enough to turn your back from it. Grab that chance, because we all deserve love and second chances**..."

Koko kissed her forehead and then left.

Mikan stared at Koko's retreating figure, his final words echoing into her mind. She was stunned and confused with Koko's actions. _Does it mean that he wants her to continue with her plan_? And what does he mean about her loving again? That would be impossible because she swore never to fall in love again.

Never, ever, ever... again.

* * *

The welcome party for Natsume took place at a private restaurant three days later. The restaurant is own by Anna and is famous for its excellent cuisine and stunning Japanese interior and ambiance. The small party escalated to a bigger one when news of Natsume's return made their friends from all over the country to visit him. Most of the guests consist of Alice Academy students and faculty.

A throng of people is at the buffet table while a handful of couples were dancing at the made shift stage at the center. Some were joined in circles and chatting about their high school experiences.

"Natsume, this is my little daughter, Miyuki. She is seven years old. What can you say? She definitely got her good looks from me, right?" Tsubasa grinned as he held up a young girl who looks exactly like a young Misaki.

Natsume grinned. "Don't kid yourself, Andou. She looks exactly like your wife!"

"Your right, who am I kidding? Miyuki should have at least inherited something from me!" Tsubasa complained.

Misaki's eyes widened. "Oh, please. I consider our daughter so lucky not to acquire any of your genes!"

Narumi laughed out loud and patted Misaki's shoulder. "Enough. Please don't start another fight both of you."

"We can't help but fight since my _darling husband_ always started it." Misaki pointed out haughtily.

Tsubasa smirked at his wife. "But you love your darling husband so much, don't you?"

Misaki opened her mouth to reply but luckily, her daughter interrupted her, asking to go to the bathroom. She took Miyuki and strolled away from the group.

Natsume turned towards Tsubasa and mocked him. "Really, _senpai_, almost a decade has passed and nothing's actually change between the two of you."

"Speak for yourself, Hyuuga. At least I actually made a progress by having a wife and darling daughter. How about you? _You spend your time sailing around the world in your fancy yacht and string of beautiful women._ Just because you're _halfway around the world_ doesn't mean I never heard of your escapades." Tsubasa reproved softly.

Natsume's brow rose questioningly. "Should I be flattered with your interest in my life, senpai?"

"I'm just curious on how you were doing. I have some connections with the US government too." Tsubasa replied smugly.

"Kidding aside, Natsume, did you ever have a serious relationship since Mikan?" Narumi asked, his amethyst eyes very much intrigue.

"I'm not a monk, sensei. I can definitely assure you that I did not practice celibacy." Natsume answered wryly.

Tsubasa protested immediately. "I can understand that a single man has... err ... sexual needs, but were talking about actual relationships here. What is your longest relationship with a woman, Hyuuga?"

Natsume merely shrugged his shoulder, clearly not interested with the topic. He certainly became involve with a lot of women but none of them ever lasted except for a few months. All of his relationships were base on _mutual gratification_. He never wanted to risk on serious relationship ever again. _**It will only complicate his life, for he can never give himself completely to any woman. He was born with a mission, always different from others. The path he has to take is always tougher than the others.**__ If there's one thing he learned these past few years, it is better to be alone than to risk hurting somebody, like he did to Mikan._

"Natsume, don't you have plans to settle down? Look at your best friend Ruka for example. He is happily married and soon to be the father of two beautiful kids. Don't you want that?" Narumi implored softly.

Natsume's eyes became dark and unreadable. "Oh come on, sensei, _**I was never really the family type**_. I'm already contented as long as my father and Aoi are safe."

"I beg to disagree, but you dreamed of having a family once... with _**her**_." Tsubasa reminded him while he motioned his head towards where Mikan and Hotaru are standing.

"People changed." Natsume countered without emotion.

Narumi's eyes saddened noticeably. _Yes, people do change, sometimes so severely that there's not even a glimmer of their old self anymore. Like Mikan..._ He once thought that Mikan and Natsume were perfect for each other. _**They used to compliment each other because both of them have what the other half is missing. In a sense, they completed each other.**_ _**But now... it's so ironic because they now resemble each other. Both cold and so... distant.**_

Tsubasa sighed dramatically. "It's probably impossible anyway. Mikan is _**practically engage**_ to Christopher Fujioka."

Natsume's eyes hardened visibly.

Tsubasa, who is observing Natsume's reaction, caught his sudden change in expression.

_**Interesting, **_he thought to himself. _**So Hyuuga actually still cares about her...**_ though he is rigorously trying to hide his true emotions.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. "Natsume, why don't you dance with Mikan? You know, for old time's sake." Tsubasa suggested, his expression innocent.

"_What_?" Natsume asked in disbelief.

"It's just a suggestion. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Since you _both obviously move on_, and are now friends again. Why not? Your not scared, are you, Hyuuga?" Tsubasa teased mercilessly.

The look Natsume gave Tsubasa is so intense that if looks could actually kill, Tsubasa would be dead.

"Why not? Thanks for the suggestion, Tsubasa." Natsume smiled grimly at him then headed towards where Mikan is position.

Narumi stared at Natsume's departing figure, his eyes doubtful. "I don't think that was such a good idea, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa glanced at Narumi, his expression suddenly serious.

"Trust me, sensei. _**I know what I'm doing.**_ "

* * *

"Your stomach is so big, Hotaru that it looks like you would pop any minute from now!" Mikan grinned at her friend.

"Thanks." Hotaru replied dryly.

Mikan clapped her hands in delight. "I can't wait to see your new baby. I bet its going to be a boy who has Ruka's good looks. What do you think?"

Ruka beamed at her. "I actually want a boy too, but I'm fine if it's another girl. I'm happy just as long that the baby is healthy and fine."

"But you've got to have a boy in your family for he will protect his sisters. Not to mention he is the one who is going to continue the Nogi family name. So what are you going to do if it's another baby girl? Are you going to have another baby?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Err... I'm not sure... It really depends with Hotaru." A flustered and red face Ruka replied.

"We don't really plan this kind of thing, Mikan. Actually, this pregnancy is a surprise. We wanted to wait for a few more years when Nana is a little older." Hotaru replied emotionlessly.

Mikan nodded her head, her expression deep in thought. "You guys can afford to have a lot of babies anyway, since both of you are successful in your own field."

Ruka smiled kindly at her. "We'll see. No matter how many children we have, Mikan, we will always assign you as their godparent."

"Thank you. That is really an honour." Mikan responded softly.

Ruka patted Mikan's slim shoulders fondly. "_We trust you the most, Mikan_."

Mikan rewarded him with such a stunning smile that both Ruka and Hotaru were awed with what they seen. _Because her smile is so poignantly like the way she used to smile... __**so genuine and carefree**__._

"_**Hyuuga is heading this way**_." Hotaru warned suddenly, her voice tight and filled with tension.

Ruka and Mikan turned towards the newcomer, surprise evident in their faces.

Ruka greeted him first. "Are you enjoying your party, Natsume?"

Natsume dipped his head in acknowledgement. "_Surprisingly_, yes. I just had a _nice chit chat_ with Narumi and Tsubasa over there."

Ruka grinned. "Seeing them again does bring back a lot of _unwanted memories_, doesn't it?"

"_Something like that_." Natsume replied sardonically.

"Somehow, _I hope those memories are good_, Natsume." Mikan said softly, her eyes glinting with unsuppressed humour.

Natsume's lips twitched on their own accord. "Some of them."

Hotaru interrupted their _tête-à-tête_. "Why are you here, Hyuuga?" She demanded brusquely.

"Hotaru..." Ruka chastised his wife, a warning in his voice.

"Actually, I am here to follow Tsubasa's orders, to dance with Mikan. _You don't mind, do you, Imai_?" Natsume asked her mockingly.

"What if I do?" Hotaru challenged him.

"It doesn't matter because your opinion is _invaluable_. _It's still Mikan's decision_." Natsume pointed out.

"Hyuuga--" Hotaru started angrily but Mikan's calm voice halted her.

"_**Enough**_, I can decide for my own, stop being so protective of me, Hotaru. It's just a dance. Let's go, Natsume." Mikan left straight away towards the dance floor escorted by Natsume. Hotaru watched the departing couple with deeply troubled eyes.

"Hotaru... You've got to stop this." Ruka admonished her gently.

"I'm only doing what I think is the best for her!"

"I genuinely doubt Natsume would hurt her in any way."

"_Perhaps... I'm not worried about Mikan. __**Perhaps it's Hyuuga's safety I'm worried about**_." Hotaru revealed oddly, her voice almost a whisper.

"What?" Ruka asked, taken aback with his wife's puzzling words.

"_Don't you get it, Ruka_?** Look at them**!" Hotaru motioned her hands towards the dancing couple, swaying gently with the romantic music.

Ruka obeyed, and saw nothing to be suspicious about. Natsume's hands are on Mikan's slim waist, their bodies close to each other. Mikan laughed at something Natsume said, _and then leaned closer towards him to whisper something in his ear._

"I can see nothing to worry about, Hotaru." Ruka announced, his voice perplexed. _Maybe it's because of her pregnancy, that's why she is acting all weird_. Ruka reasoned out to himself.

"What their doing... _**is playing cat and mouse**_." Hotaru finally revealed with a sighed.

Ruka's brow creased in confusion. Now he is even _more flummoxed_. _**What could Hotaru possibly mean?**_ What she said is totally ridiculous!

Because it's just Mikan and Natsume!

_**Who could possibly be the cat?**_

_**And who could possibly be the mouse to be trapped?**_

* * *

Hi guys! I am especially proud of this chapter because lately, my creative juices are flowing non-stop. Don't you guys just adore Koko and Tsubasa in this chapter? _I know some of you might think that it would be better if Koko told Natsume, but really, even if Natsume finds out at this point, it would be fruitless because Mikan still despises him so much! No chance that he can persuade Mikan to get back together_. **They have to undergo a journey, to rediscover their love and passion for one another. So be patient, my dear readers...** Some of you were really surprise about Mikan's character, but try to put your self in her position. _Like Natsume said in this chapter, people changed_. And don't you guys just appreciate the change? Most of the stories, Natsume is always the wicked one, hurting our poor Mikan.

I would like to thank those who continuously give creative comments. I really love it when you guys give such honest opinions and really give your reactions towards the story! It's really helpful because it gives me a head-ups whether my story is going in the right direction! **Now I know, some of you maybe in a hurry or just forgot to leave comments, but it really disturbs me when I lose readers. Your comments are really precious to me. So please, I'm begging you, log in and leave a comment! (author sobs).**

**mitsu hoshiko**-- I'm glad that you understand how Mikan feels.

**aliceacademy8**-- if ever Mikan and Natsume did end up together, _I'll make sure that Christopher has his own happily ever after too, I'll do it for you aliceacademy8. So don't be confuse anymore_.

**KMAC 08**-- though Mikan really has changed., **I tried to insert glimpses of the old Mikan in this story to show you guys that she's actually still there... Just waiting to come out...**

**Fujiwara Yuri****-- **I like the evil Mikan too. I hate it when some authors made her such a stupid person. They are definitely going to rediscover their love for one another in this story.

**k0nek0**-- Do you like this chapter, nova-chan? I really really hope so...

**Ashe16**-- awwww... thanks for reviewing! How do you like the story so far?

**dominiqueanne**-- Natsume will find out the baby? It may still take a while.

**angelakawaii****-**-- yep, Natsume is smart enough but maybe our Mikan has grown smart enough to equal him... hmmmm... like I said in the previous chapter, we'll see if Mikan can still have a baby... I'm not giving out any spoilers...

**Sakiru Yume****-**-- I know my version of Mikan is unconventional, but try to understand what she's been through.

**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**-- I love Koko too! Don't worry, he is safe from Mikan.

**Cutenatsumexmikan**-- violent? Nah, Mikan won't do any physical harm to Natsume. Yup, a lot could happen while Christopher is away! Good luck to our Natsume!

**jazzflame**-- Mikan was so preoccupied with her thoughts that's why she didn't use her alice. **In this story, I don't really mention their respective Alices that much, because this is about more about their actual relationships... I want them to become as normal as possible... **

**Michiru-Ichigo****-**-- nope, Koko is not going to tell Natsume.

**shana.rose**.-- you don't like what's happening in the story? :(

**My Hopeless Romantic**-- **Don't worry to much about Natsume's welfare. We all know how tough he is**. And thanks so much for the compliments, Anna! Glad that you appreciate it.

**ichigo kimmie**--awwww... your words are so sweet that it brought tears to my eyes... I'm not kidding...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Sparks Flying**_

* * *

Natsume took hold of Mikan's slim waist, trying to make his touch as impersonal as possible. Her hands sneaked on to his neck, making him even more aware of her warmth and presence. He caught a whiff of her perfume... making his head heady because of its sensual and intoxicating smell. A memory of the last dance they shared together crept in to his mind...

_**flashbacks**_

"_Natsume... your holding me too tight..." Mikan protested as she shivered with awareness, her thighs and chest in perfect fit against his. _

_Natsume raised one perfectly shape eyebrow, his eyes mocking. "Are you complaining? We've been __**much closer**__ than this, yet you never used to object."_

"_We were in private then, not in public!" Mikan hissed at him. She looked around and caught some of the crowd watching them with amusement._

_Natsume gave an impatient sighed as he obediently distanced himself away from her. "__**You're my girlfriend**__."_

"_Yes I am, but still, you know I never favoured public display of affection. I rather show my love to you somewhere more private...__** and intimate**__." Mikan's voice became husky and her beautiful large eyes take on a teasing glint._

"_You witch..." Natsume's lips curled slightly into a smile because of his girlfriend's unlikely provocative attitude._

_Mikan laid her head on to his chest and closed her eyes. The expression on her expression shows so much contentment and bliss. _

"_Natsume..." _

"_Hmmm..." Natsume silently queried._

"_Thank you... for making me so happy." Mikan whispered._

_Natsume kissed her temple tenderly, and then admonished her softly._

"_**Idiot..."**__ Why does Mikan have to say it repetitively? It is so obvious that she makes him happy as well... _

_**Everyday... she never fails to tell him how much she loves him... **_

_**She will cup her chin on her hand, her beautiful eyes brimming with love and devotion, waiting for his reply... **_

_**Always... unwearyingly waiting for him to voice out his feelings... **_

_**And every time... no loving words will be uttered out of his lips...**_

_**Instead... he will always mocked her in return...**_

_He tried to tell her... _

_God knows he tried... _

_But somehow... _

_He never gets around to telling her how much he loves her... _

_It's just that... _

_**No words would be available enough to express how much he loves her...**_

_**No words can describe how beautiful she is to him...**_

_**No words... he dares not believe that such words can actually exist...**_

_**For even he himself, a considered genius by a lot of people, cannot even fathom how deep and profound his feelings are for her...**_

_**When it comes to her... his mind just goes blank...**_

_Yes, ridiculously blank._

_He tried to compensate... _

_He tried showing it through his actions... especially when they are making love, how he lovingly worshipped her body and telling her that no other woman would be able to fit him so perfectly like she did..._

_But he knows... it's not enough... _

_**A part of Mikan would always yearn for him to say those three important words... **_

_**A confirmation of their relationship... **_

_**An indication that their love for each does exist... **_

_**That their love is really mutual...**_

_And a part of him will always hate himself for denying her such a pleasure... _

_**end of flashbacks**_

Mikan's voice brought Natsume back to reality... **Damn**, why does his mind have to wonder? _Why the hell does he have to remember it now_, for pity's sake.

"I'm really sorry, Natsume, for Hotaru's behaviour. You know her, she still hasn't change. She's still very protective of me."

"It's okay. I understand." He clipped shortly.

Somehow, the soothing sound of ballad has the reverse effect on the couple dancing. If one would look closely, _both of them are __**far**__ from being relaxed._

Mikan exhaled noisily, obviously because of nervousness. "I'm sorry... because you were force to dance with me..."

Natsume bent his head to look down on her; unreadable crimson eyes met her own dark gaze.

"_I wouldn't have dance with you if I haven't wanted it myself_."

"_Oh..."_ Mikan's soft reply as a blush sneaks prettily in to her cheeks.

Natsume's hand tightened on her waist as he brought their bodies closer. He can feel Mikan's pulse speed up against his neck. He positioned his jaw against her temple, his body responding to the familiar warmth of her body. It's been a long time since he felt this kind of sensation with a woman.

"Are you going to stay here for a while, Natsume?"

"Nothing's certain." He replied enigmatically.

Mikan's hand brought his head gently closer to hers, and whispered something in his ear. "I know you still have your missions, Natsume. But always bear in mind that _we will always be here for you_, whenever you return. **You don't have to do everything on your own**."

"My job is very dangerous, Mikan. It is best that I deal with it myself."

"I understand... you've always been so **fiercely** independent. But just promise me one thing, _stop shutting us out from you life._ **We care too much about you**."

Natsume became silent for a moment, her words sinking in... They already stopped dancing; both of their eyes locked into a battle of wills, in the middle of the dance floor. After what seems like forever, Natsume finally spoke.

"**I promise..."**

Mikan smiled, something flashed in her eyes, satisfaction and... _**Contempt?**_ Natsume is not sure; because it was instantly gone before he has a chance to decipher it. Maybe it's just his imagination.

Before Mikan sauntered away from him, she gave him one last parting shot.

"_**And don't you dare runaway from us again, Natsume... Because this time, I will definitely track you down..."**_

* * *

The party finished around midnight, and it left Natsume brooding as he paused in front of his Ferrari , his keys on his hand. Almost all of them were on their way home, except for a handful of people who opted to stay around for a little longer to have coffee. He refused, because suddenly, he was not in the mood to socialize anymore. He just received a phone call... from his superiors. He needs to get back to his mission. Loud footsteps alerted him that he is no longer alone.

"Hyuuga..." An undeniably familiar voice pierces in to his consciousness.

He turned and faced the owner of the voice. "Now why am I not surprise that you will approach me, Imai? I can only say that I would have expected you much sooner."

"I was waiting for the right moment."

"No one is around, only the two of us. What do you want?" Natsume asked her bluntly.

Hotaru took a step closer towards him. "Stay away from her..." She told him, her tone equally honest.

"Why?"

"Mikan has changed."

"So? I don't see that as a hindrance for us to become friends again."

"You were gone for a very long time Hyuuga... _so long, that your memories of her may have become_..." Hotaru shortly stopped. "_Overrated_"

"_**Overrated?**_ _What the hell does that mean_? You can't read minds, Imai, _**and I doubt you can ever predict mine**_."

"Your right... I may not know yours, _**but I know hers**_. And believe me Hyuuga... _**Don't bother her anymore**_..." Hotaru told him seriously.

A pulse beating erratically at Natsume's jaw betrayed his outward show of calm demeanour.

"_Is this because of Christopher Fujioka_?" He asked madly.

"No... But since you brought him up, let's talk about him. He really cares for Mikan. _I think he will be far better for her_."

"_**I care for Mikan too**_..." He replied heatedly.

"I know... _**you did love her, and she loved you as well... but you see... at least Christopher never made her cry**_..." Hotaru pointed out quietly.

Something stirred inside of Natsume, a twinge of pain that made him breathless for a second. His mind wanted to deny her words... but he knows... what she said is undoubtedly the truth.

"Maybe you're right. Might as well that I'm leaving, Imai. My superiors just called. I have to resume my mission."

"I wish the circumstances can change... _**But too much has happened**_... I'm really sorry... Natsume." Hotaru's voice is full of pity and regret.

"Goodbye, Imai." Natsume started his car and then left.

* * *

It's been a month since Mikan saw Natsume. One whole month has passed since his welcome party. He called once, to Ruka. He told him that it may still take a while before he returns to Japan. He's very busy with his mission. _God knows where exactly in the world he is right now_. It irked her that he didn't even bother to call her, or asked about her. Which for her... means unerringly one thing... _**he's avoiding her**_. _Damn him, how can she start her revenge if he is nowhere to be found?_

The whole cast for the Vogue shoot just landed in Thailand. They are schedule to do a series of photo shoot at the scenic beaches of Phuket. Hotaru wanted to come with her, but thankfully, Ruka forbade her. She was due any minute from now, and Ruka refuses their baby to be born in Thailand.

Christopher hasn't return to Japan yet, he is still extremely busy in America. He is very passionate when it comes to his work. He is still excited about the unexpected opportunity that came his way. Sadly, though, it will still take a couple of months before he can return.

Mikan removed her white designer shades, her eyes scrutinizing the grand reception room of the five star Hotel where they are staying. Initially she doesn't want to go, but maybe this short holiday will do her good after all.

Some of the guests at the lobby gave her an appreciative look, for she was quite a remarkable sight. She is wearing a short white jumper, its thin straps leaving her creamy shoulders bare... Its tight bodice at the front has a row of gold buttons, the top low enough to give a tantalising hint of cleavage. The bottom part, skimpy white shorts that skimmed her hips flatteringly, leaving her long smooth legs exposed.

Zi Shu, an old friend and a Taiwanese model who will be working with them in this shoot, reprimanded her lightly. "My dear Mikan, you are causing quite a commotion with that little outfit of yours."

Mikan merely smiled mischievously at him. "What? You're causing quite a stir too, with that boyishly good look of yours." What she said is true, because she spotted girls swooning ever since they left the airport.

"Too bad, because I only have my eyes for you." Zi Shu teased her. He actually tried to court her two years ago, but he gave up when it became painfully obvious that she can never return his feelings. He already moved on and he is now engage to be married with his childhood sweetheart.

"You still haven't change, you playboy. Careful or I will tell your fiancée. " Mikan threatened him half-heartedly.

Zi Shu chuckled and tousled her hair affectionately. "Brat. Come on, let's go and check our rooms."

An hour later, Mikan is fully submerged under the bubbles on the huge marble tub on her room. She sighed with satisfaction as she lathered herself with the fragrant soapy water. This is the way her life should be, she thought. It's all about enjoying life's simple pleasures. After half an hour, she reluctantly rose up the bath for she has to get ready for dinner. Zi Shu, Keiko and the other models decided to dine in at the Hotel's famous restaurant. They all agreed to try Thai cuisine and hang out at the bar later on.

She opened her suitcase and took out her frock for the evening. It's a beautiful inky purple satin gown with a deep v neckline that moulded the curves of her body to perfection which skimmed gracefully just below her knees. She arranged her hair into a complicated chignon and opted for a pair of glittering diamond teardrop earrings as her only jewellery. She put on a simple make up emphasizing her eyes and donned black high-heeled stilettos. After a final spray of perfume, she finally left the room.

She hurried towards the restaurant because she was already ten minutes late. Fortunately, Zi Shu was waiting for her at the entrance hall of the restaurant.

"I'm really sorry I'm late." Mikan apologized as she gasped for breath.

"Whew! What a dress... I can say the wait is pretty much worth it." Zi Shu replied. He took her elbow and guided her towards the bar. Mikan ordered a glass of her favourite drink, Martini, while Zi Shu ordered Scotch on the rocks.

"Don't worry; you're not the last person to arrive. Keiko is not even here yet." Zi Shu informed her as they took a sipped of their drinks.

"I'm not surprised." Mikan retorted wryly.

Zi Shu grinned back at her. "Yes, she always loves the attention, that one... Probably preparing for her grand entrance right now..."

Mikan rewarded him with a sardonic smile. "Since when did you become so mean?"

Zi Shu raised his eyes upwards in mock consternation. "Oh, please! I am not the only one who hates her. She's the one who is nasty and plays dirty."

"Modelling is a hard business. Any person would have a trying time. It is very hard to stay sane in this business. _That is why I don't judge my fellow models_." Mikan told him seriously.

"_Your one of a kind, Mikan Sakura_. Because underneath that cold exterior, is a really kind heart." Zi Shu finally said with awe and admiration.

Mikan clink their glasses together and it made a light tinkle. Mikan sipped her drink with renewed appreciation. Thank God Zi Shu is here! He's always been a good friend and a good company. She would probably die of boredom if he weren't here. Impulsively, she tiptoed on her high heels and kissed his cheek loudly.

"Thanks, darling." Zi Shu's eyes mirrored hers gratefully as he caressed her cheek. Because she knows, that he understands exactly how she feels. Because let's face it, he would probably die of boredom too if she weren't here. They grin foolishly at each other over their glasses.

Keiko's chilly and malicious voice interrupted their light bantering from behind. "I'm really sorry to interrupt this very poignant scene, _**but look who I found, Mikan**__."_

Mikan turned, a smile readied on her lips. Her smile seems to freeze on her face as her gaze collided with icy crimson ones. For a second there, Mikan swore that her heart actually stop beating.

"Natsume... _What a surprise."_ Mikan manage to croaked, surprise evident in her voice.

If Natsume's eyes were icy a second ago, now it actually became arctic cold. "**I bet**. _I wasn't expecting you either."_

Keiko butted in, her hand flew towards the sleeve of Natsume's tux. "I was hurrying to get here because I was running late and then all of a sudden I tripped! Luckily, somebody was there to catch me. Imagine my surprise _when it's actually Natsume!_ _What a coincidence!"_

"_You're very lucky indeed."_ Zi Shu commented dryly.

Mikan, finally recovering from her shock, manage to introduce the two men. "Err... Natsume, this is Zi Shu, he's a Taiwanese model. He is going to participate in our photo shoot tomorrow for Vogue."

Zi Shu held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Natsume."

Natsume shook his hand briefly and inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Are you dining with anyone, Natsume? _Why don't you join us_?" Keiko invited him, an alluring smile perched on her lips.

"Why not? I'm actually dining alone." Natsume offered Keiko his elbow and then escorted her towards the table. However, not before giving Mikan another piercing and freezing look.

"Whew! I never met a person so intimidating and unfriendly. Who is he, Mikan? Is he a model?" Zi Shu questioned her curiously.

Mikan scoffed in an unlady like manner. "Hardly. He's my classmate from elementary through High School, an old friend. He is base in America. He's ... a Stock Investor."

"He must be loaded. Maybe that's why he is so arrogant."

"Don't think too much about it because honestly, he's always been like that." Mikan proffered as she took another nervous sipped of her drink.

Zi Shu's perceptive eyes followed her action. "_Is he an old flame?"_

"_**Yes**_." Mikan admitted quietly.

"What happened?"

"_**I got burned."**_ Mikan smiled ironically. She didn't offer any more information and was grateful that Zi Shu didn't bother to pry more from her.

"_**No wonder sparks were flying between the two of you**_. Suddenly, our evening has become quite exciting. Just one more thing, darling, before we trudge on towards the imminent danger ahead of us..."

"What is it?"

"_**Be careful of Keiko... her claws are definitely showing**_."

* * *

I am so overwhelmed with the response I got from you guys! thanks so much!! A lot of you gave reviews, and not just any review, really long and detailed reviews!! Which made me so happy, that's why as a show of appreciation, here's the new chapter uploaded much faster and hopefully better...

Yes, Natsume has never said I love you to Mikan... awwww... isn't that sad and so... bittersweet? It is my interpretation of his character, because let's face it guys, I love Natsume, but I can't really imagine him as the lovey-dovey type... Poor Mikan... one of the cons of loving a guy like Natsume...

I created Zi Shu's character to spice up the story... don't worry, NXM fans, he's no threat for he only cares for Mikan as a friend... But Natsume seems to think so otherwise? He looks pretty annoyed when he witness the sweetness between them... what will he do on the next chapter? the story yet again, took another twist and turn...

I know, I know... you all hate Keiko... But there has to be a villain in every story... You guys may hate her, but who knows, she may actually speed up the development between our hero and heroine...

**angelakawaii**-- Natsume is definitely the mouse... but it doesn't mean that he is going to be an easy one to catch... or perhaps he wants to be captured? Hmmm...

**niceladysakura**-- thanks for the long review... there will be more of tsubasa and koko in the upcoming chapters...

**AzurEaquA****-**-- thanks for appreciating my lines... I really try my best to make them as heart wrenching as possible... lol... me myself, is a sucker for romantic lines... I really want to continue my other story, but somehow, my mind just goes blank... I'm really stuck...

**akerue****-**-- koko would definitely participate more in the upcoming chapters... I hate keiko too, but what can I do? I really have to make her more bitchy for the story to become more interesting...

**KMAC 08****-**-- yeah, Mikan will definitely continue with her plan... Hotaru will probably find out about Mikan's plan after she gave birth...

**ichigo kimmie**-- Mikan is actually seems to be having a hard time making Natsume fall... because Natsume seems to be staying away from her because of hotaru's words...

**bitteRswEetcHocolatelover**-- Mikan really hates Natsume but I doubt she will wished him dead...

**My Hopeless Romantic**-- thank you for having time to read my story even though you have school. I must admit that I really tend to have grammatical mistakes... its not really my forte... I prefer diction really...

**Little-Miss-Gigglex**-- your comment sexbomb Hyuuga really made me smile... thanks for the review!

**Sakiru Yume****-- **thanks for the correction... I feel really embarrassed about it...

**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**-- I'm glad that you like the scene with Koko... it took me hours to write it...

**BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY**-- I really want to continue the perfect ending too but somehow, my mind just goes blank when I think about it... really sorry because you've been waiting for a long time...

**Ichijou Takuma**-- thanks, I'm glad you like my story... my story has some drama and angst too...

**sayeessha****-**-- really flattered with your admirations... thanks sayeessha... hope you like the new chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**Persephone's Folly**_

* * *

Mikan closed her eyes as the make up artist skilfully applied some cosmetics on her face. She is currently getting ready for the Vogue photo shoot with the _Greek Mythology Modern Goddesses theme_. They will use the scenic and azure beaches of Thailand as their backdrop for this shoot. Miguel showed them some sketches planned for their shoot and they were breathtaking! If only she weren't a little tired because of last night, she would probably be much excited!

God, she had an exhausting night, _the worst possible night that can possibly be_. After she and Zi Shu joined the others for dinner, the suffering started.

_She had to stomach Keiko's __**vigorous flirtations**__ with Natsume all the way through dinner. _

_She painstakingly ignored __**Natsume's death glare**__ every time her eyes met his heated ones across the table._

_She struggled to keep a straight face while he and Keiko danced together, __**with Keiko's body grinding provocatively towards Natsume**__. _

All through out, her only consolation is Zi Shu's supportive presence. He never left her side and he amused her with his witty and wicked jokes concerning Keiko. She did laugh with some of them although her laugh is a _little lacklustre_ because somehow... _**she can feel Natsume's eyes on her**_... She left immediately after coffee and dessert, pleading a terrible headache. Zi Shu courteously escorted her towards the door of her room and bade her goodnight.

She was not expecting Natsume to be here in Thailand. _**What a twist of fate**_. Earlier that day, she cursed him for his lengthy absence. Now that he's here... she was actually unprepared for what she felt when she first saw him last night. _**Unexpected pleasure pierced her heart when she saw his familiar face**_. _Don't be stupid, Mikan!_ Get a grip on yourself... She scolded herself. You cannot possibly felt joy when you saw that bastard! You're just glad because now that he's here, you will be able to continue your revenge. _He is your enemy; Natsume is the one who hurt you_! Your only goal right now is to make him pay... _**immensely**_.

She took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. Keiko is proving to be a big obstacle on her plans. Of all the men in the world_**, why did she have to choose Natsume**_? _**Why did she have to settle her big claws on him and act like a complete slut in front of him?**_ It's really _**irritating and nauseating**_ to watch, so please. She has to act quickly; she could not possibly afford to lose more time. Luckily, she knows Natsume... and that gives her an advantage against Keiko.

Mikan donned on an almost translucent, champagne coloured gown beaded with glossy tiny pearls. It has a very full skirt with layers and layers of lace that makes Mikan feel like a princess. The hairstylist arranged Mikan's hair into a big pile of curls while a coronet of blue flowers woven into her hair. The blue flowers are called Narcissus, a three-petalled flower that looks like an iris. She looks breathtaking... she has a quality that gives her an ethereal and delicate glow.

Zi Shu, dressed and looked magnificent in his modernized Greek God costume, entered the dressing room and let out a loud whistle of appreciation. "Wow, _a true goddess indeed!" _

Mikan rewarded him with a graceful curtsey. "Thank you."

"I just came from the set, had my shots taken with Keiko. I must say she looks quite beautiful too in her sea green gown. She is still at the shoreline having her shots taken. _**She's the modern Aphrodite**_." Zi Shu announced sarcastically.

Mikan stood at the front of the mirror and scrutinized her reflection because anytime from now it will be her turn for the shoot. "Really?" She replied unenthusiastically.

Zi Shu's mouth curved into a mysterious smile. "Guess who suddenly turned up to watch the shoot?"

"Who?" Mikan asked absently as she tucked a strayed hair into her ear.

"_Natsume_." Zi Shu declared quietly.

Mikan's hand froze on air as she stared at him in bewilderment. "_He's here_?" Mikan asked again to confirm.

"Yup. I heard Keiko invited him. _She gushed to everyone how __**close and intimate**__ they were last night_. _Rumour is... __**they left together last night**__... "_ Zi Shu said, sympathy evident in his voice.

_Mikan felt bile rose up from her throat_. For a second there, _**she felt sick**_.

Zi Shu walked hurriedly towards her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Mikan? _You became quite pale_."

Mikan smiled shakily. "_Of course, I'm fine_. It's not as if I'm affected! _Why should I be?_ _**Really, that's ridiculous!**_ "

Zi Shu stared at her expression thoughtfully. "_If you say so_." He finally conceded.

"Now, come on and let's go! I don't want to be late for the shoot." Mikan picked up her skirts and hurried towards the door.

"Hey, you didn't tell me which modern Goddess are you! _I heard you particularly chose this goddess_." Zi Shu reminded her.

"Well... That's my secret." Mikan replied with a mocking smile at him.

* * *

Mikan's location for the shoot is at a beautiful cliff stranded perilously at the edge of the hill. However, the risk is very much worth it! _The cliff is brimming with a garland of beautiful flowers, with the deep blue sea as its background_. Mikan sat at the middle of the garland, the sea breeze flowing through her hair. Her face is turn towards the sea, a serene smile on her lips. The vision of her is _stunning and dramatic_.

"_Beautiful, Mikan_!" Miguel praised as he kneeled in order to take a better-angled shot.

"Now this time, I want to do more shots of you lying down with your face towards the camera." Miguel instructed. Mikan obeyed the instructions and the shots became even more impressive, _because she the scenery cradled her wonderfully like a true goddess of nature_.

After half an hour, Miguel finally put down his camera. The rest of crew clapped their hands for Mikan's performance, because, undoubtedly, _her pictures are the best yet again._ Zi Shu walked towards her and Miguel then gave her a mocked salute.

"_Bravo, Mikan!_ Congratulations." Zi Shu praised her.

"You portrayed your goddess really well, Mikan. _You managed to capture the right amount of melancholy yet at the same time, make it beautiful_. You're really a talented model." Miguel commented, deep admiration evident in his voice.

"Thanks, Miguel. You're a great photographer too. One of the best I've work with. Too bad that this is the last shoot for Vogue, _I'm going to miss you_." Mikan responded honestly.

Miguel smiled at her affectionately then consoled her. "Don't worry, we'll work together again."

"_Too bad that Keiko wasn't here to watch your photo shoot."_ Zi Shu sighed exasperatedly. Mikan threw him a _warning glance_ at the hidden jibe on his words.

Miguel nodded. "Yes, _she left with Natsume after her shoot_. Keiko's version of Aphrodite is good too, for she is undoubtedly beautiful."

"But I bet you will agree with me Miguel, if only she portrayed it _**more modestly**_..." Zi Shu trailed off.

And to Mikan's surprise, Miguel laughed favourably. "_**I absolutely agree**_."

Zi Shu beamed at Miguel, making his boyish good looks even more handsome. "I bet you wouldn't want to work with her again..."

Miguel shrugged. "Not if I can't help it."

"Our Mikan is the simply the best, don't you think? _She's beautiful and talented, not to mention kind and easy to work with_." Zi Shu bragged suddenly.

"_Definitely the best. If I were a man, I could not ask for more_."Miguel confirmed with a bobbed of his dark head.

Mikan's lips started to twitched. She appreciates the fact that both of the man are cheering her on.

Zi Shu finally put a protective arm around her. "Now let's all return to the hotel to get some rest. Tonight's farewell/celebratory party is bound to get interesting."

Mikan motion to her extravagant gown unhappily. "You guys go ahead. I have to return to the dressing room. I cannot possibly walk on the hotel looking like this."

"Okay, see you later. Don't be late. Come on, Miguel, let's go to the bar and have a drink." Both the men walked away deep in conversation, _like two mischiefs that are plotting something._

Mikan rush towards the makeshift and temporary dressing room near the beach and found it empty. She sank towards a white wicker chair exhaustedly as she let the air conditioner cool off her heated body. The sun's heat outside is actually tolerable but wearing a gown with a skirt like hers is _equivalent of being inside an oven_. She closed her eyes and tried to relax as tiredness and lack of sleep finally took a toll...

"_Late night_?" A deep and familiar hard voice interrupted her solitude.

Mikan bolted right up from the chair, shock coursing into her body. "_What are you doing here? I though you left with Keiko_."

Natsume shrugged. "She was feeling faint. I took her to the hotel."

"_Oh_..." Mikan replied, she doesn't know what to say because he really caught her off guard.

"_**Does Christopher know what you're doing**_?" Natsume demanded, his eyes took on a steely glint.

Mikan blinked. "_I beg you pardon_?"

"_**You're cheating on Christopher with Zi Shu**_!" Natsume accused harshly.

Mikan's forehead knotted in confusion. _**Natsume think she's having an affair with Zi Shu? Is he out of his mind?**_ Is that why he keeps throwing _furious glances_ on her last night?

"Zi Shu is a close friend. He's engage to be married!"

"That still doesn't mean _**you're not lovers**_."

"For Pete's sake Natsume, we are not lovers! _**We were never lovers**_!"

"That's not what I saw last night. _**You two were being too touchy to be just friends."**_

"Zi Shu is just that type of person. It doesn't mean anything! _**And who are you to judge me?**_ According to the rumours, _**you and Keiko left together last night."**_

A muscle move in Natsume's jaw, it's very obvious that he is trying really hard to control his temper. "I've only escorted her to her room."

"Yeah right! Don't bother to deny it. _**It's not exactly I care whether you slept with her!"**_

"You're _**damn**_ right, _**it's none of your business!"**_

"Which means _**what I do is none of your business either**_. _**You don't care anyway!"**_

"_**You're wrong! I do care**_!" Natsume shouted back at her.

Mikan stared at him in helpless wonder, _her mouth hanging open_. _For a moment, Natsume appears to be shocked with his self too_. He recovers instantly and he closed the distance between them and _yanked her arm into a vicious grip_.

"_**I'm your friend and I will not allow you to act like a slut in front of everybody. I met Christopher... he's a good guy. I don't want him to be cuckolded by someone as vain and selfish like you**_!"

Mikan snapped her hand away from his grip and _**slapped his cheek as hard as she can**_! It made a stinging sound and _Mikan staggered back with shock_. It's not really her intention to hit him_, __**but she was so hurt with his words that she just cannot help herself**_. During their relationship, _she has never shown any kind of violence towards him at all._

Natsume rubbed his now reddening cheek and stared at her furiously. "_**That still doesn't prove anything**_. _**It just confirmed how totally change you've become ever since we last saw each other**_."

Mikan turned away from him sharply; _she would rather die first before he can catch the sight of the glistening tears in her eyes_.

"No words? _Cat got your tongue_?" Natsume laughed callously.

Natsume studied her with barely veiled contempt. She's not only a great model, _but a great actress as well_. _**Did she really think she could fool him?**_ _When Keiko caught him watching Mikan, she told him about the well-known liaison between Zi Shu and Mikan. __**They've been lovers for years!**_ She left with Zi Shu last night and for him, _that is proof enough of their relationship_. His stomach somersaulted with the thought of her and Zi Shu _**doing something intimate**_. _His mind just cannot accept it that Mikan is not the one he loved seven years ago_... _**she's now become a slut who has no morals or whatsoever.**_

"_I'll see you later tonight_. Goodbye, Mikan. _Or should I say... __**Persephone**_?" Natsume questioned her scornfully.

Mikan gaped at him in shock, her eyes widening. "_How did you know I'm Persephone_?"

"_The flowers on your hair were a dead giveaway_. _**Persephone love Narcissus**_." And with that last parting shot filled with sarcasm, Natsume left the room.

* * *

Mikan straighten out her back rigidly as she stared defiantly at her reflection. _A short black satin and strapless dress with narrow diamante belt fitted her like a glove_. Her hair stylishly tousled and drape on one smooth shoulder. She misted herself liberally with her favourite perfume, whose name coincidentally fitted the occasion, _**Seduction**_.

_**All ready for battle**_, Mikan thought derisively.

_She should have known that Natsume would realize her as Persephone!_ _**What a smart bastard**_...She acknowledged reluctantly. Mikan's lips twitched with amusement at the memory of Hotaru once calling Natsume, _**the Hades of Alice Academy.**_ Hotaru was very angry at that time with Natsume that she likened him with the _**God of the underworld**_. It was around the start of their relationship and _**Hotaru complained about Natsume's extreme possessiveness that Mikan had barely time with her other friends.**_

They studied Greek Mythology during their High School years and _Mikan's favourite story is Persephone's abduction._ Persephone is a beautiful and kind-hearted goddess who loves to play around with nature. She especially adores flowers, like purple crocuses, royal blue irises and sweet-smelling hyacinths. One day, she spotted a three-petalled flower that looks like an iris, a flower named _**Narcissus**_. She was so enchanted with the flower that suddenly, the earth began to shake and split into two. Hades came out in a golden chariot and before she can utter a world, she was whisked off in her feet and was taken in the underworld. Hades made her his wife, and thus, made her the _**queen of the underworld**_. Persephone was unhappy and miserable for sometime, because she missed the beautiful world above, especially her friends and the warm sunshine. While Persephone was away, the world suffered as well. _The flowers failed to bloom, the earth slowly withered and become barren_. Persephone's worried mother, Demeter, and together with the people of the mortal world, demanded Persephone to be return on earth. But before she was released to Hermes, who had been sent to retrieve her, _Hades tricked her into eating __pomegranate__ seeds_, which forced her to return to the underworld for a season each year. When Demeter and her daughter were reunited, _the Earth flourished with vegetation and colour_, _**but for four months each year, when Persephone returned to the underworld, the earth once again became a barren realm**_. The story is an origin story to explain the seasons on earth, winter, spring, summer and fall.

After Mikan's relationship with Natsume, she realized why she loves the story so much. _**For she is Persephone, the foolish Persephone!**_ Because of her folly, she will never be able to escape Natsume. Her love for him is the cause of her downfall. She let it consume her entire being making her unwisely dependent on it. That's why when her love was cruelly crushed... it almost killed her. Her love for Natsume is long gone, but up to now, she still can't break free. Just like the way Persephone has to return to Hades every season.

It was a full hour after Natsume left that comprehension hit her. _His brutal and cruel behaviour is reminiscent of the way he acted once during their relationship when he caught her kissing somebody on his cheek_. He practically dragged her away and lashed out on her then kissed her viciously. He told her to stay away from other men for _**she is only his**_. In the end, he admitted of acting unconventionally at that time because he was jealous. _**Jealous**_! _**Yes, the great Natsume Hyuuga, can become insanely and unreasonably jealous whenever his possessions are threaten.**_

Though Mikan knows Natsume's spiteful outburst to her a while ago is _just a product of his tumultuous emotions_, _**his words still hurt her**_. _**A little,**__ she conceded_. _Who would not be angry when called a slut?_ He is way out of line to call her that, and _**he still deserved the slap she gave him!**_ She is willing to let it go, of course, for the sake of her revenge. He would eventually pay all the mean things he did to her! So now... _**her new plan is to make Natsume Hyuuga even more jealous!**_ _Some people think that Natsume may be a quiet and composed person_... but just beneath his exterior, _lays a very dangerous temper just waiting to explode_. _And tonight, she's going to test that temper until he burst out_! _Then he will come to her... __**alone**__._ She is sure of it.

Mikan made her way down on a magnificent long staircase, with Zi Shu at the bottom waiting for her. She offered one glove hand and he kissed it courteously.

"You look particularly pretty tonight."Zi Shu whispered softly on her ear as he led her to the bar.

"_**I have a mission**_." Mikan winked seductively at him.

Zi Shu wiggled his eyebrows comically. "_Dare I ask what the plan is_?"

"Let's just say... _**I'm tired of acting meek and not playing the game**_."

_And as if on cue_, Keiko arrived with Natsume. Keiko looked stunning on a scarlet and long velvet gown. Keiko practically glowed as she fluttered her eyes flirtatiously at Natsume. Together with Natsume's good looks, _**they make a very handsome couple**_. Mikan eyed the couple with deadly intent, a frosty smile on her lips. _Zi Shu followed her gaze_, _his eyes dawning with understanding._

"I see... _**But you cannot do it alone. Let me help**_." Zi Shu offered mischievously.

"_**And me too**_." Miguel suddenly came from behind then and grinned at them impudently.

Mikan spared them both with a grateful look. _**She really needs allies right now.**_

"_**Then... let the games begin**_." Mikan announced softly.

* * *

Gosh... this chapter is the longest I've ever written. I've always love Greek mythology and Persephone's story is really my inspiration for this chapter. Well, I hope you guys will be able to grasp the concept of this chapter. Sorry to leave in such a cliff hanger. This chapter took longer than I expected. Next chapter is going to be exciting! Just imagine a battle between Mikan, Zi Shu and Miguel against Keiko. And expect another BIG and sizzling confrontation between Mikan and Natsume!

**To clear things out, Natsume was so mean to Mikan because Keiko told him that Mikan and Zi Shu are sleeping with each other. Mikan decided to ignore Natsume's cruel actions because she realized he's just jealous. She still plans to continue her revenge. She plans to make Natsume even more jealous, because he will definitely seek her out again! She plans to get him alone, and she cannot do that because Keiko is always at Natsume's side (and besides, Natsume is very furious with her so it is unlikely he will talk to her unless provoke).**

By the way, I created a poll for this fan fiction. I think there's a link on my profile. I'm not sure (author grimaces).** WHAT GENDER DO YOU THINK SHOULD HOTARU AND RUKA'S NEW BABY BE? Here's the choices: a) A baby boy, a mini Hotaru **_b) a baby boy, a mini Ruka_** c) a baby girl, a mini Hotaru **_d) a baby girl, a mini Ruka... _Please vote and if the link is not in my profile, then just include your votes on your reviews... **Arigatou...**

I upload a new chapter every week, as you probably noticed, particularly, Monday or Tuesday. I am reviewing for my board exams (this coming October), so sorry I cannot upload more frequently than that. I get the urge to write whenever the reviews are piling. So support my story guys, and give comments and suggestions! (author grins)

**-KuroTenshi11**-- you will definitely hate Keiko more on the next chapter... don't worry, I'll teach Keiko a lesson next chapter!

**akerue**-- don't worry... I pretty much get it that all my readers hate Keiko... so glad you understand that villains do add a certain thrill...

**kyria hyuuga**-- you're Natsume's sister? So nice to meet you!

**aegyo**-- thanks so much for the praises! Do drop by and give a review for the next chapter...

**KMAC 08**-- yeah... Natsume is always smokin hot...

**sayeessha**-- hey, I answered your private message... thanks, I really racked my best to dressed Mikan prettily everytime... after all, she's a model..

**Irumi Kanzak**i-- yup, he's from it started with a kiss... I was wondering if anyone of you would notice... hehe...really love his character and I still got a hangover because I just finished They Kiss Again..

**Amaya05**-- thanks! Yes, it's still going to take a while before Natsume finds out...

**ecyoj06****--** I can say Natsume is willing to compete... though he still doesn't realize it yet...

**aliceacademy8**-- I'm glad Natsume saw the kiss too... serves him right! Hehe. Natsume is really a stock investor, although part time. I mention it on the 1st chapter.

**Fujiwara Yuri**-- yup, Mikan is jealous though she is not willing to admit it... hehe...

**Little-Miss-Gigglex**-- yup, but will Sexbomb Natsume fall into Keiko's stinking arms? Hmmmmm

**k0nek0**-- thanks for always reviewing.. you're so great...

**Youichiix33**-- yup, he's from iswak... really love his character and I still got a hangover because I just finished They Kiss Again... thanks for reviewing and good luck on your English subject!

**krishaNe****-**-- yes, because Christopher is a threat, because let's face it, he's kinder than Natsume. He's good looking and rich as well.

**Rachelandthecupcakecrusades**-- you're lucky to have a friend like Zi Shu!

**Cutenatsumexmikan**-- thanks for the review...don't worry, keiko is going down next chapter.

**KiNoMoTo18**-- yes, it's a little hard to imagine Koko being serious but I think he can be a dependable friend when time calls for it...i like your ideas... thanks so much!!

**BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY**-- thanks for giving a review... yes, the plot thickens... hope you like the story so far...

**My Hopeless Romantic**-- I really like your comments because their so insightful, thanks Anna... I love Zi Shu's character as well... What do you think of Natsume on this chapter?

**niceladysakura**-- love your review! Yup, actions speak louder than words, but it would be nice to hear it too... we can't blame Mikan...what can you say about what's happening in Thailand so far?

**ichigo kimmie**-- wow, thanks... liking my work to shoujo mangas is really flattering... please review the next chapter...

**chiyuusaku**-- thanks! Really work hard to keep my work original. Feel free to ask whenever you read something that puzzles you...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_**Fatal Attraction**_

* * *

Keiko's bottle green eyes narrowed maliciously as Mikan together with Zi Shu and Miguel approached them. "Mikan, how are you? I'm really sorry I missed your shoot. I thought I was going to faint because of the heat, but happily, _Natsume is such a darling and brought me back to my hotel_."

Mikan smiled charmingly at her. "It's okay, I understand. The heat is indeed, too much to bear. And besides, _Natsume returned to the shoot anyway after he took care of you_."

Keiko's eyes narrowed a little. "_Really_? You haven't mentioned that, Natsume."

Natsume shrugged. "I have something private to say to Mikan, that's all."

"We just chatted about silly old things. _Right, Natsume_?" Mikan inquired, her eyes boldly daring him to contradict her.

Natsume returned her gaze contemptuously. "As a matter, it was a complete waste of my time!"

Keiko laughed merrily, her scarlet lips in a disdainful sneer as she shot Mikan a triumphant look.

Zi Shu intervened and slung his arm protectively around Mikan's bare shoulders. "Too bad you don't appreciate Mikan's presence, Natsume. _Well, lucky for me then, because I am very much willing to spend time with her_."

The two men, Zi Shu and Natsume, eyed each other with silent antagonism. Finally, Natsume spoke in a contemptuous and cold voice. "Feel free then, Zi Shu, because fortunately, _I don't have any interest in used and damage goods_." Natsume seized Keiko's hand and walked away from their clique.

"_That bastard_! How dare he insult you?" Zi Shu rage as they watched the couple walked away.

A bewildered expression marred Miguel's face as well. "That was really uncalled for. Why is he so angry with you, Mikan? Natsume is usually well mannered."

Mikan struggled to show a calm and collected composure. She never felt so humiliated in her entire life! Damn him, forget her revenge, she will definitely make him pay!

A waiter passed by with a tray of wine and Mikan took two flutes simultaneously. She took a swig and finished the wineglass in only one gulp.

"Mikan, slow down. I know this must be hard for you, but alcohol is not the solution." Zi Shu chastised her softly.

Mikan defiantly finished the second glass and swallowed visibly. "Relax, Zi Shu. I have no plans of getting drunk. I just need a little Dutch courage."

"I think you should stay away from Natsume for the rest of the evening. I don't want you to get hurt." Miguel counselled wisely.

Mikan scoffed resentfully. "And let him and Keiko win? No way! I am not going to stand here and do nothing."

Zi Shu jerked his head in firmed agreement. "I agree. I find it all hard to stomach, really. That haughty bitch has to learn a lesson! It will not surprise me at all if she is the reason why Natsume is angry with Mikan. What did Natsume told you this afternoon, Mikan?"

"He said you and I are having an affair. He looks so convince and sure of his accusations." Mikan gasped in realization.

"Someone is filling his head with lies… Care to venture a guess?" Miguel asked dryly.

"_That bitch_!" Mikan cried furiously.

"She's always been jealous of you, Mikan. In addition, she's head over heels in love with Christopher. And now, she wants Natsume." Zi Shu explained.

Mikan shook her in disbelief. "I can't believe it. I have never notice her resentment towards me."

"Because you're really a kind person, Mikan." Miguel smiled at her comfortingly.

"So that's why Natsume is so angry. He thought you and I are sleeping with each other. It could only mean one thing… he's jealous!" Zi Shu announced in amuse bewilderment.

Miguel looked completely lost as he looked at them in complete puzzlement.

Mikan sighed heavily. There's no escaping it, she has to tell Miguel as well. "_Natsume and I used to be lovers, along time ago_."

"Ah… I get it now. The plot thickens." Miguel grinned.

"Isn't it romantic? Two long lost lovers reunited in the midst of difficulty." Zi Shu told them with a wistful smile on his lips.

Mikan rolled her eyes towards the heaven. Because really, she wants to smack Zi Shu right in the head for saying such a preposterous thing! She controlled herself before she can voice out her objection. Yes, she wants to get back together with him, they are accurate on that score. However… her reason is totally different from the romantic notion that they have. In reality, what they know is just half of the actual truth. _She's not exactly lying to them, right?_ Mikan asked herself guiltily.

* * *

Miguel marched towards the stage as the dazzling spotlight focused on him. "Good evening, everyone. _Welcome to the 2008 Vogue Celebratory Party_!" He greeted on the microphone . The crowd cheer for him enthusiastically. Most of the guests are the crème de la crème of the society.

"As you all know, this is a special time because it marks Vogue's anniversary. We gathered all the top five models in Japan and completed a very special and extravagant shoot. The special edition magazine will be on your favourite stands next month. Now all of you here, are vey lucky, for tonight we are going to show you a sneak peek of the upcoming cover!" Miguel announced elatedly.

A hushed silence filled the room as everybody waited with anticipation. The partition at the stage suddenly opened to give the crowd a better view of the projected image. The picture became clearer and clearer until it finally develop vividly. The huge signature bold header, Vogue, and along with caption _"Society's Modern Goddesses"_ captured the attention. Five beautiful modern goddesses, arranged in two layered pyramidal positions grace the screen. The bottom three, Hera and Helen of Troy with Persephone on the middle, are sitting on the sand with enticing smiles on their faces. At their backs, Athena and Aphrodite stand beguilingly. The crowd began to clapped their hands wildly and colourful confetti suddenly started streaming from above.

Mikan stared with joyous disbelief. The cover is absolutely stunning! No doubt that the public will go crazy for it.

"Congratulations, darling." Zi Shu kissed her cheek earnestly.

"Thanks." Mikan beamed at him. Its one of the good things about being a model, having to see the fruits of one's labour makes all the hard work worth it.

"Since you've been working so hard… here's our gift for you. It's from Miguel and me. _Enjoy, darling_." Zi Shu grinned at her mischievously.

"_What_?" Mikan asked, her brows knotted in puzzlement.

Miguel walked on the stage once again and hushed the excited chatter of the crowd. "Now I have another exciting surprise for all of you. Before all of you entered this ballroom, all of your names were asked and recorded. That is because… _there is a going to be a human lottery tonight_!" Miguel paused shortly for considerable effect. "Every hour, names will be picked randomly and he or she will share a dance with our supermodels!"

An excited murmuring took over the crowd. Meanwhile, Mikan's heart pummelled heavily on her chest. _Oh my God_, she thought crazily.

Miguel cleared his throat to capture everyone's attention. "For our first model, will the beautiful and talented _Mikan Sakura_ please go to center of the dance floor?"

Mikan gave a sharp intake of breath as the spotlight hit her, dead on. She threw Zi Shu a furious glance as she wobbled tensely towards the floor. The crowd cheered her on, waiting for the lucky guy to dance with her.

Miguel places his hand on a huge glass bowl with neatly folded piece of papers and catches a single piece. Drum rolls started from the nearby band as Miguel unfolded it slowly. "And the lucky guy is… _Natsume Hyuuga_!"

Natsume, on the verge of drinking from his wineglass, froze right on the spot as the bright spotlight located him. Keiko, who is beside him, _gawked in incredulity and mistrust at Miguel._

"_Will the very fortunate fellow please join Mikan at the center immediately_?" Miguel ordered gravely on his microphone.

Natsume set down his glass slowly, his jaw clenched tightly, and paced towards Mikan. Mikan cast her eyes downwards, afraid of seeing his expression, probably murderous. The band started playing and a sultry singer started accompanying the music. Mikan and Natsume started to dance, both looking stiff and tense.

"I'll be back in an hour guys, and feel free to join our charming couple on the dance floor." Miguel announce cheerfully.

Neither Natsume nor Mikan speak a word, and the singer's lyrics drifted softly on their consciousness.

_Are we really happy... with this lonely game we play?_

_Looking for a right word to say_

_Searching but not finding_

_Understanding anyway_

_We're lost on this masquerade_

This party may not be a masquerade, but both of them were a masque, metaphorically.

Natsume twirled Mikan expertly and Mikan's breath caught on her throat as he caught her, his warm body suddenly very close to her own. Mikan felt a shiver run down her spine as their eyes connected. The feeling is all too familiar… It's like… when they use to have feelings for one another.

_Both afraid to say we're just too far away_

_From being close together, from the start_

Natsume's breath has become laboured as he gripped her body even more closely to his. Mikan gave a sharp intake of breath, he is so close that she can feel the virile heat coming from his body. She started to tremble slightly at the unexpected sensations fluttering down her body.

_We tried to talk it over _

_But the words got in the way_

_We're lost inside… this lonely game we play..._

"Natsume… I think… _I still have feelings for you_." Mikan whispered breathlessly on his ear.

Natsume stared down at her, his eyes filled with desire and desperate longing. The band just finished the song and some of the couples started moving out of the dance floor. Natsume took her hand and started leading her towards the front door.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked anxiously.

"To your room." Natsume replied seriously.

* * *

Mikan's hand trembled as she unlocked the door of her room. They both haven't said a word since they left the ballroom. She's definitely nervous and quite uncertain why Natsume wants to go to her room.

As soon as the door was close, Natsume seized her body instantaneously and kissed her passionately. Mikan clutched the front of his dress shirt feverishly, lost in the explosive passion between them. Natsume's hand wandered and released the pins on her hair as he clutched her head in order to kiss her deeper. Mikan kissed him back with the same helpless ardour. Mikan moaned when Natsume's lips travelled downwards to her neck and nipped the delicate skin.

Mikan started undoing the buttons of his tuxedo with shaky hands. Natsume impatiently took it off together with his shirt. He kissed her wildly again and they fell towards the soft bed together. Mikan's hand glided on his bare chest, lavishing the warmth emanating from it. Natsume shivered with her touch.

"You're wearing too many damn clothes." Natsume growled as he momentarily tore his lips from her. He unzipped her dress and Mikan helped him by anxiously squirming out from it. Natsume 's eyes, darkened with passion, travelled slowly on her body. Mikan suddenly feels self-conscious, for she is only wearing a flimsy lacy bra with matching panties.

"_God, your beautiful."_ Natsume moaned as their lips locked again on a fiery union. His hands touch her body reverently, almost in a worshipping manner. "_How can you easily give your body to anyone_?"

"_But I never slept with anyone but you_..." Mikan responded unthinkingly, overwhelm with the sensations overpowering her body.

Natsume stilled at once, his eyes sharpening on her flushed face. "I appreciate the lie, but you don't have to do it for my benefit. You can drop the _innocent act,_ Mikan."

Mikan suddenly feels like she's been doused with cold water. Her hazy mind is still a little foggy to comprehend his words. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think you're going too far by saying you haven't slept with anyone since me? You know that I am quite aware that is not true." Natsume told her sharply.

"But it's true..." Mikan whispered quietly.

Natsume thrust her away from him violently, as if touching her makes him sick suddenly. He got off the bed and started putting on his discarded clothes.

Mikan used the bed sheet to cover her body and rise towards him. "I don't know what you heard... but I don't sleep around."

"You're in a relationship with Christopher Fujioka yet you are willing to go to bed with me. That just shows what kind of woman you are. " Natsume stated grimly.

"_I got carried away because I still have feelings for you! And I thought... that it's the same with you..."_ Mikan's voice quivered with suppressed emotion.

"Don't be stupid! _That's just lust_." Natsume bellowed angrily at her.

Mikan paled visibly. "I am not available for a one night stand." She told him fearlessly.

"What do you want then? What does it takes for me to bed you again? Because whatever Zi Shu offered you, I can double it. Clothes? Diamonds? Or perhaps an apartment?"

Mikan felt herself seething with anger. He is insulting her beyond compare.

"You can't buy me! What I want is a commitment... a relationship."

"Commitment? With a whore like you? You've got to be kidding me!" Natsume sneered at her.

Mikan lifted her palm to strike him again but he quickly intercepted her hand and gripped it forcefully. "No woman has ever slapped me except you. And I will definitely not let you do it twice!"

They stared heatedly at each other, both unbending in their wills. The sheet covering Mikan slithered softly towards the floor. Mikan gasped with indignation but Natsume refused to release her arm.

"_Dammit, I still want you_." Natsume confessed gruffly. He brought her closer, his touch suddenly gentle. He turned her hand over and gave her thumping pulse a searing kiss.

"You have the softest skin..." Natsume murmured as he studied the creaminess of her arm. He frowned when he saw a pale white scar marring her wrist. It's almost not noticeable except when one will look closely.

"_What the hell is this_?" He demanded abruptly.

Mikan's heart thudded hastily when she realized he's looking at her scar, the one from her suicide attempt. She wrenched her hand away with as much force as she can.

"Get out of my room." Mikan ordered agitatedly.

"Where did you get that scar, Mikan?" Natsume asked her seriously.

"Get out!" Mikan screamed as she took the bed sheet from the floor and covered her trembling body. She walked purposely towards the door and yanked it open.

Natsume followed her, his face an inscrutable mask. "_What are you hiding from me_?"

"_You don't have the right to know_. Now please go." Mikan pleaded desperately.

"I will go, _**but this is far from over**_." Natsume told her with alarming alacrity.

* * *

Hi guys! this chapter is 2 days earlier than expected. Thanks for the support! What do you think about this chapter? This chapter is really exciting and eventful. The relationship between Natsume and Mikan suddenly speed up... I bet you just love it guys, huh? Me too actually... bed scenes are really hard to write and do you think that rated T still okay for this fan fict?

Natsume is undoubtedly, such a jerk in this chapter... but it will make his penance even more sweeter... (author laughs out loud)

BiTtEr-SwEeT-cHeRrY-- thanks!! I love my cold Mikan too... really fits our Natsume...

Youichiix33-- you should watch TKA immediately... it's so good... Zi Shu is so handsome... kinda like Natsume in a lot of ways...

akerue-- I failed to mention what happens to Keiko after Mikan and Natsume left... may be she'll suffer in the next chapter...

Sakiru Yume--err... I tried to minimize making things bold and italic for this chpter... its really addictive... sigh

chiyuusaku-- I agree... Natsume is jealous and keiko is stupid! Hehe

Cutenatsumexmikan-- thanks for the suggestions! Hehe... keiko drowning is the beach is such a good idea...

aegyo-- Miguel is such a darling to be on Mikan's side... I think he's really cute on this chapter..

My Hopeless Romanti-- OMG, thanks for the long review!! I don't mind it all! Keep it up! You're so great! Glad you like where the story is going so far... what type of exam are you going to take?

jazzflame-- Natsume is indeed such a bastard... but still hot... sigh

-KuroTenshi11--- yes, I would love to be your friend! And you can call me pre-cha... like it... it's cute...what should I call you?

KMAC 08-- this is a very early update... thanks Kmac08 for the support!

Fujiwara Yuri-- you're so sweet for giving me great reviews...

chigo kimmie-- so glad you like the greek mythology part...

Irumi Kanzaki-- Natsume is definitely jealous...

HengHeng-- Natsume is on a mission in Thailand. It's purely coincidental that they met... Natsume was trying make Mikan jealous too by hanging out with keiko

simplicity's control-- thanks for the compliments... honestly, I don't really think I'm a great writer...

AngeLicVanity-- yup, Natsume is indeed hot and irresistible... sigh

angelakawaii-- Zi Shu is indeed handsome... kinda boyish like Ruka...

k0nek0-- thanks for voting! And for always reviewing...

sayeessha-- thans, you're such a sweetheart... what do you think about this chapter?

Misaki-chan-- yup.. Mikan still has feelings for Natsume...

EzMouse-- thanks for the long review! I love it... can't believe you're so young... it's okay if you didn't review all my chapter... I still appreciate your effort...

KiNoMoTo18--hey don't be sad... I really like your ideas... who knows I might still use them...

ichirukiXnatsumikan-- thanks so much...

Black-Harmonia-- the story just heated up... what do ya think?

Little-Miss-Gigglex-- your review really made me laugh... Natsume is indeed such a moronic idiot...

Wings of Fidelity-- thanks for the suggestions... I appreciate it...

Rachelandthecupcakecrusades-- well the games has really began!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**A Worthy Adversary**_

* * *

Natsume stared broodingly at the balcony of his room. He is definitely angry with himself. He disgustingly lost self-control just because of sex, _just like an inexperience adolescent teenager_. Dammit, he never meant to go that far. He was bowled over with the stimulating attraction between the two of them. He never thought that such passion can still exist, it's been a very long time since they saw each other. But what his mind refuse to acknowledge... his body is eagerly willing to admit. _He still desires Mikan Sakura._

Natsume raked his hand tensely on his hair. He must admit that he said a lot of mean things to her. It's just that... he's so furious with her for sleeping with Zi Shu. How can she do that? She use to said that he will be the only man she will ever love. Can she still remember her words? Does their past relationship ever cross her mind? He is really such a bastard to be even thinking of such things, because come on, he left her! He was the one who called their relationship off.

If he were smart, he should stay away from her from now on. He decide that he will never involve himself again in any form of relationship. It will only make his life complicated. _Can you do that, Hyuuga?_ Can you fucking stay from her? He asked himself wryly.

He was deeply disturbed when he saw the scars on her wrist. Where did she get them? The scars were not present seven years ago. And her reaction when he saw them... she suddenly freak out. She's obviously hiding something. _What the hell is it?_

The sudden vibration of his phone in the packet of his pants bolted him out of his reverie.

"Jaguar?" The deep voice asked, it's one of his superiors.

"Yes, sir."

"Were you able to retrieve the important information that we need?"

"My mission is a success."

"Good job as always, Jaguar. Now take the flight back home to Japan immediately. We need you here."

"Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as possible."

After the phone call, Natsume started packing his things. Good thing he is being assign to Japan again. He has a couple of things he badly wants to clear out.

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye." Mikan offered Zi Shu and Miguel a wobbly smile. They are at the airport and are about to board the plane. The three of them are reserved on three different flights. Miguel is heading back to Spain, Zi Shu in Taiwan, and her in Japan.

Miguel gave her a big and warm hug. "I will miss working with you, Mikan. You're one of the those rare models who is beautiful inside and out. Call me if ever you will be in Spain."

"I will definitely do that." Mikan replied as she wipe the tears that suddenly sting her eyes.

"Don't cry, you're really so sweet. Be happy, Mikan. Email me sometime okay? Now I'm afraid I have to go."

Miguel wave at them as he strolled towards his gate area. Mikan bowed her head down, afraid that if she look at Zi Shu, she will definitely sobbed her heart out.

Zi Shu rumpled her hair affectionately. "We will still see each other, you know."

"I'm going to miss you so much. You're one of my few close friends in this industry."

"Me too. And I'm going to miss matchmaking you and Natsume." Zi Shu grinned endearingly at her.

"Zi Shu..." Mikan's defences crumpled as she went in to his arms and embraced him tightly.

Zi Shu comforted her and kissed her temple gently. "Do you know why I was so determined to help you with Natsume?"

"I was wondering about that."

"Because the couple of years we've been working together, I never truly saw you happy. Christopher is a perfect guy, but he's not the one for you, Mikan."

"_You think Natsume is the one for me_?" Mikan asked him curiously.

Zi Shu nodded seriously. "You never did told me the whole story between the two of you. Your past relationship may have ended badly, but that doesn't mean that if you will have a relationship now, it will be destine to fail as well. _You may not be suitable then... but you can be perfect for each other now_. "

Mikan shook her head fervently. "Zi Shu... Natsume and I... it's really more complicated than it seems."

"As long as there is love between the two of you, and both of you are willing to fight for it, I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"You're such a hopeless romantic..." Mikan whined.

Zi Shu chuckled heartily. "Maybe... but I'm serious, sweetheart. Give both of you a chance. You two need each other now more than ever."

"Fine... I'll think about it. Now you better go. They're announcing your flight."

Zi Shu gave her another huge warm hug. "Bye, Mikan. See you soon."

He carried his luggage trolley and then walked away. Mikan waved at his departing figure and then went to her platform.

The flight home to Japan was uneventful for Mikan. She yawned tiredly as she waited for her luggage. She can't wait to go home to her apartment and have a rest. She lives alone in a modern and stylish building at the heart of the city. Just as she stepped out at the pavement of the airport, her cell phone rung. Ruka's name flashed on her screen.

"Ruka?"

"Mikan! Thank God I finally reach you. Are you now in Japan?"

"I just landed actually. What's wrong?"

"We're in the hospital right now. Hotaru just gave birth. _It's a boy!"_ Ruka announced excitedly.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Mikan shrieked happily at her phone.

"Thanks. Come visit us immediately, okay?"

"I'm going straight there right now!"

Mikan hailed a passing taxi and it headed to the hospital immediately. She bought a bouquet of sunflowers and a huge blue balloon with a cuddly bear inside before she set off to Hotaru's room. Mikan knocked lightly on the door and a beaming Ruka answered it.

"Congratulations!" Mikan grinned at him as she handed him her presents.

"Thanks, come in. Great timing, the baby just woke up."

A blooming and smiling Hotaru with a tiny baby in her arms greeted Mikan. She cautiously approached them and gazed in amazement at the tiny creature.

"He's gorgeous!" Mikan whispered reverently as a baby with thick dark hair and violet eyes blinked sleepily at her. He's a mini Hotaru!

"He's going to be popular with the ladies someday." Hotaru grinned, maternal pride evident in her voice.

"May I?" Mikan asked as she proffered out her arm.

"Of course." Hotaru gently transferred the baby on her arms. Mikan cradled the baby devotedly, making sure he is comfortable.

"What's his name?"

"It's Kei. Kei Nogi." Hotaru announced softly.

"Hi little Kei. I'm your godmother." Mikan crooned at the baby. Kei yawned and his little face crumpled cutely. Mikan's eyes misted as she blinked to keep the tears from falling.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Hotaru asked anxiously.

Mikan smiled woefully. "I'm fine. It's just that I always feel a little sad whenever I hold a baby in my arms, knowing I can never have one of my own."

"You had a successful operation, Mikan. Doctors said that there is still a chance for you to have a baby." Ruka protested passionately.

"Oh come on, Ruka. It's a very slim chance. _Five percent chance is hardly possible_." Mikan retorted wryly.

"_But it is still not impossible_." Ruka stressed out.

"I'm fine. I already accepted that I may not be able to have kids of my own. There's still adoption. There are a lot of children with no mothers out there."

"Have you discussed this with Christopher?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"Yes... and he's really supportive. He said he loves me so much that it doesn't matter."

"He's really such a great guy." Hotaru replied in awe.

"I know... and I'm so lucky." Mikan sighed blissfully.

Little Kei suddenly began to whimper in distress, his huge violet eyes pooling in with tears.

"I guess he's hungry." Mikan mumbled mournfully as she returned the baby to his mother's arms. Mikan watched in enthralment as the baby sucked hungrily as Hotaru fed him. He seems to be dying of thirst and clearly dependent on his mother. Mikan wondered sadly if she would ever know how it feels like to be a mother...

* * *

Mikan sighed miserably as she waited for the hairdresser to finish with her hair. This time, she's doing a fashion show for a very famous swimwear designer. She is wearing a gorgeous turquoise bikini with long beaded necklaces on her neck. For some reason, she's been feeling kind of down since she returned from Thailand.

It's been three weeks since Kei's birth and she's back to work. This morning is his baptism and there's a mini party for him at the Nogi's newly bought bungalow house. Sadly, she won't be able to attend the party because her job was scheduled months before. Mikan sighed again, she badly wants to be with her friends right now.

"Fortunately, I am here so I can wipe that ugly frown on your face." A bubbly and familiar voice called out to her.

Mikan spun around in shock as a petite and beautiful girl with fiery red hair, sparkling emerald eyes grinned at her.

"Asuka!" Mikan squealed as she scurried to hug the other girl.

"I just came back from Paris. How are you, Mikan? I miss you!"

"Me too! I'm fine, I just came back from Thailand. Good thing that you're back! Are you here for the fashion show as well?"

"Yup, thank God that you're here too. It makes this event even more fun. Are you going at the after party at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel?" Asuka asked excitedly.

Mikan rolled her eyes. "It's obligatory. I have no choice."

"Mikan, you haven't change at all! It's the biggest after party of the season. I heard _Yamamoto Communications_ is doing the PR for this fashion show. No wonder it's at Ritz-Carlton!"

"It's just that today it my godson's baptism and I really want to go."

"Who knows? This party may become a bore after all and we can excuse ourselves early. However, I doubt it. I bet my life that Yuki Yamamoto is going to attend tonight!"

"_Yuki Yamamoto_?"

"Come on, you should know him. He's one of the hottest and richest bachelors around."

Mikan grinned at her friend. Asuka is her closest girlfriend in the industry. They started modelling about the same age and her bubbly and friendly personality attracted Mikan towards her immediately. "Asuka, I really miss you, especially your tireless chatter."

"I know... I should stop talking now. You're not interested with Yuki because you already have Christopher." Asuka sighed dejectedly.

"I'm not complaining. I really miss you. But shouldn't you getting ready now? The fashion show is starting in thirty minutes!"

Asuka smacked her forehead. "Shoot. I forgot. See you later then. Bye!" An assistant hurriedly led her to the dressing room to get change.

* * *

Ruka opened the front door, his eyes widening in astonishment. "Natsume! What a pleasant surprise."

Natsume's lips lifted into a lazy smile. "I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Thank you! Come on in. I bet everybody would be delighted now that you're here." Ruka ushered Natsume inside towards the garden where a dozen of people were already there.

"I was really busy these past few weeks. I have a few days off that's why I am here."

"That's good then. Today is my son's christening, that's why there is a mini party here today."

An excited chatter suddenly flourished throughout the crowd. Exchange of warm hugs and greetings welcomed Natsume. Natsume craned his head to catch a glimpse of Mikan but failed to find her. That's weird, he thought.

"_She's not here_." Hotaru murmured quietly on his side.

Natsume whipped his head hastily in her direction. He was so engrossed looking for Mikan that he failed to notice Hotaru on his side.

"Congratulations on the new baby."

"Thanks." Hotaru replied, her violet eyes narrowing on his face as if trying to gauge what he is thinking.

Ruka decided to save his pitiful best friend from his ruthless wife. "Err...Natsume, why don't you come inside with me, I'll show little Kei to you. He's sleeping in the nursery."

Natsume followed Ruka inside towards a baby blue nursery room with heaps of animal stuff toys. Natsume's lips curled into a reluctant smile. Trust Ruka to fill his child's room with animals. At the center of the room is a wooden crib with a colourful mobile hanging at the top. Little Kei, in a snowy white jumpsuit, sleeps peacefully under the covers.

"He's the spitting image of Hotaru." Natsume commented, amusement lacing his voice.

"He's got her eyes as well." Ruka added fondly.

The two men became silent for a while, watching the rise and fall of the baby's breathing.

Natsume finally decided to break the silence. "Where's Mikan?"

"At a fashion show. She was at the baptismal ceremony but unfortunately, she cannot join us for the party." Ruka explained.

Hush stillness commenced again between the two friends.

"Mikan and I met in Thailand."

"You're there too? Why are you there? Please don't mention this to Hotaru. She will definitely become disturbed about it."

"I was there because of a mission. I wasn't expecting her there either. Do you know... Zi Shu?"

"Yes, he's a close of Mikan. I met him once, really nice guy."

"Is he and Mikan involve?"

Ruka's forehead knotted in confusion. "Definitely not. Christopher is the only guy Mikan got involve with. A lot of guys did try to court her, but she never paid any attention to them. _I used to think that's because she's still in love with you_."

A muscle moved tensely in Natsume's jaw. "What happened to her wrist? I saw the scars and she suddenly freaked out."

"You saw them? I must say I'm not surprise with her reaction." Ruka admitted uncertainly.

"_Tell me, Ruka_." Natsume ordered steadily, a silent plea on his voice.

"She tried to kill herself... a couple of months after you left."

Natsume paled visibly, his mind screaming to deny Ruka's words. _Damn it, can't be true_. _Why, Mikan? You idiot!_ She tried to kill herself because of him? Guilt and shame flooded him inexorably.

"She was really sad... she missed you terribly. She waited for you for months." Ruka revealed unhappily.

Natsume, who doesn't know how to released his conflicting emotions, punched the nearby wall viciously. Warm blood trickled down his arm and slipped on the floor.

"Natsume... are you alright?" Ruka implored worriedly.

"_Where exactly is Mikan right now?"_ Natsume asked suddenly as he took out a white handkerchief and wrapped it around his bruised fist.

"I remember her mentioning something about an after party, at the Ritz-Carlton Hotel."

"I have to leave. _I have to go to her_." Natsume replied grimly, frustration evident on his tense shoulders.

* * *

Mikan sipped the expensive champagne appreciatively. She gazed uninterestedly at the well-dressed crowd in front of her. She's been in this party for only an hour and she's already dying of boredom. She yanked the trail of her overly long silver tube gown irritably. It's so long that the heels of her high stilettos always manage to catch it and trip her. The designer wanted her to wear the beautiful creation with it's huge silver blossom on the right shoulder. It maybe stylish, but it's not really practical to wear.

Asuka, in midnight blue taffeta gown, kept whispering the latest gossip about the people present in the ballroom.

"I have to go to the ladies room. I'll be back." Mikan promised me as she walked carefully against the plush carpeting on her feet. Just when she was only a few feet away, she tripped suddenly and was about to suffer a terrible fall when a pair of strong hands caught her.

Mikan opened her eyes to find herself staring to_ one of the most handsome man she has ever seen_. He has thick dark hair, the bluest sapphire eyes, and a charming dimple appeared on his cheeks as he grinned at her. A blushed skimmed Mikan's cheeks.

"_You finally fell into my arms, Mikan Sakura_." He has a deep and pleasant voice, which sent unexpected shivers down her spine.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked breathlessly.

"_I'm Yuki Yamamoto_."

* * *

Oh no, Mikan is attracted to another guy? And it's not our Natsume... Now Natsume realized Mikan is actually innocent, he finally goes to her... **But is he too late?**

**The next chapter is going to be big... I daresay it's what you guys been waiting for so long!** So happy because my readers doubled up all of a sudden... I really feel overwhelm... as you may have notice, the more reviews I get, the faster the update... so keep them coming... help me become more inspire to continue this story...

Two new characters for this chapter, Asuka and Yuki. They're roles will become clearer on the upcoming chapters... Asuka is really a good friend of Mikan. Meanwhile, Yuki is... nah, I'm not giving you guys any spoilers! (author grins.)

Thanks to those people who voted on my poll... I indeed follow the results and a baby boy who looks exactly like Hotaru... Can you guys just imagine how cute little Kei is? I name him after Kei of Special A, really love that anime right now.

Another thing, last chapter, the song Mikan and Natsume danced is really an actual song. It's Masquerade by The Carpenters. I forgot to mention it last time.

Cutenatsumexmikan-- hmmm... I'm still not sure how long this fan fict is going to be... I think about 20 chapters...

ichigo kimmie-- yup, the last chapter is indeed 300 words shorter than my last chapters... you're so sharp to notice... hehe

Misaki-chan-- sorry if the ending is kinda hasty last chapter... hope you like this new chapter though...

Fujiwara Yuri-- thanks for always giving me reviews.. hope you like this chapter...

-KuroTenshi11--- I'll call you kuro-chan... I think it's cute...

KMAC 08-- great question... when Mikan said he still has feelings for Natsume, its actually part of her plan... but still that doesn't mean that it's not the truth anyway,right?

EzMouse-- it's okay I understand if you want to skip the intimate part between NxM... hehe... when Mikan said those words, It's half her plan, half truth...

xXRaInBow-ChanXx-- yup, between NxM, it can't be just lust...

My Hopeless Romantic-- OMG, I really love for giving such long reviews! I'm sorry Zi Shu's character said goodbye since you like him so much, what do you think of the new characters?

Youichiix33-- your comment really made me laugh... sorry if natsume's action irritated you a lot... it's just that he's really frustrated... hehe

niceladysakura-- thanks for the long comment...glad that you like the mythology part... nope, Miguel really planned to draw out nastume's name on the raffle...

NaughtyAngel12-- thanks for reading my story! really flattered that's one of the first you've read...

AlmightyAngel-- OMG, I so love you for giving reviews to all my chapters... you even reviewed the perfect ending... you're so great!!

sayeessha-- Natsume is really a jerk last chappie... good thing he finally have some sense knock on his head...

KiNoMoTo18-- yes I read card captor fan fict as well...don't worry I'll read yours...yes you can call me cj-chan... what do you want me to call you?

lilmissmex3--thanks because you like the pacing of my story!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**And So It Begins**_

Mikan finally recovered from her almost fall and cleared her throat awkwardly. She held out her hand nervously towards him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Yamamoto."

Yuki smiled charmingly at her and rather than giving her a handshake, he kissed her hand intimately. "The pleasure is mine, Mikan. And please, call me Yuki."

"Err... thanks you for saving me just now, Yuki."

"I am always happy to save a woman from any distress."

Mikan smiled uncertainly at him My goodness, he is really quite good looking! Asuka was not kidding. And he's very charming too, a ladies man.

"If you'll excuse me, Yuki. I have to go to the ladies room. Thanks again for saving me."

"No problem. I'm very much looking forward to seeing you again." Yuki smiled suavely at her.

"Err... bye then." Mikan waved as she slowly walked away from him, being careful not to trip again.

She uttered a big sighed of relief when she finally reached her destination. She fanned her flushed face with her hands. Meeting Yuki Yamamoto was really unexpected for her. She felt embarrassed because it's probably obvious that she found him attractive. No man should be that attractive. She thought contritely.

Asuka entered the room and screamed excitedly at her. "Oh my God, Mikan. I saw what happened! It's like a romantic movie unfolding right before my eyes!"

"What?" Mikan asked. She suddenly feels stunned.

"I'm talking about Yuki Yamamoto! It's such a coincidence he's the one who caught you. And guess what, he looks quite besotted with you I must say. You're so lucky, Mikan." Asuka gushed dreamily.

"Asuka, you know I'm not available."

"I know... too bad. He's really quite a catch."

Mikan merely shrugged and checked out the time on her slim diamond studded wrist watch. She already stayed enough for the party and she badly wants to go home.

"Asuka... do you mind if I go ahead and left the party? I'm feeling rather tired and have a headache coming."

"Of course, I don't mind. Go ahead, I'll talk to the designer and informed him that you left."

"Thanks." Mikan replied gratefully.

Mikan just took a relaxing hot shower and donned on a beautiful pale pink silk dressing gown. She can't wait to go to bed and sleep. She was drying her hair with a towel when a sudden knock interrupted her hazy and sleepy stupor. It's already midnight and she never receive any visitors at this hour. She reluctantly opened the door and froze when she saw Natsume on her doorstep.

"May I come in?" Natsume asked seriously.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked in disbelief as she hurriedly tightened the belt of her dressing gown.

"I need to talk to you."

"At this hour? Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

"Please Mikan, let me in." Natsume asked, his eyes sombre and solemn. Mikan hesitated, it's already late and for some reason, she feels kind of nervous. They're last meeting did not exactly end in good terms. But... the silent plea in Natsume's voice is unusually like him. Mikan held the door open widely and steered him in.

Natsume strolled towards the living room and surveyed his surroundings carefully. It looks just like what the old Mikan would have like, white walls, chintz sofas and fresh flowers everywhere. He liked it on sight. The room is warm and inviting.

"Nice place you have here." Natsume commented.

"Thanks." Mikan replied cautiously.

Silence fell as Natsume appraised the pictures displayed on her center table. One is a picture of her and Hotaru doing their elementary days, and the other one was a picture of her and Nana-chan cuddled closely.

"Why did you come to see me?" Mikan asked impatiently.

Natsume raked his hand tensely on his hair. His back is facing Mikan but it's still apparent that he is filled with tension. "Did you meant what you said in Thailand? Do you really want to be with me?"

"Why do you asked? You don't really care anyway. Look Natsume, I'm really tired and I don't want to have another argument with you. I'm not in the mood for tolerating your insults. Can you please just go now?"

"Mikan... I'm sorry." Natsume sighed heavily as he faces her.

"What are you sorry for? You finally believe that I am not a slut who sleeps around?" Mikan demanded sarcastically.

"I admit that I was wrong."

Mikan's lips curled in angry amusement. "My, my, the great Natsume Hyuuga finally falls from his high pedestal. I never thought I will live to see this day."

"Sarcasm does not really suit you, Mikan."

"And so? I changed. I don't really care about what you think anymore. You know what, Natsume, I accept you're humble apology. I forgive you. Is that all you want to say to me? Because if it is, you can go now."

"If you remember, you still haven't answered my question earlier." Natsume countered softly, his voice deceptively calm.

Mikan blinked. "Do you really want to know?"

Natsume nodded curtly.

"Why the hell do you think that I will tell you?"

"Mikan... I really-"

"You don't deserve the truth anymore, Natsume. You don't want to listen to me back then and now, I don't want to tell you anymore."

"I have to know, Mikan... It really matters to me. So much more than you can imagine."

"You just don't know how to give up, do you? You just have to humiliate me further than I already am."

Natsume walked towards right in front of her. He lifted her chin gently and gaze at her face, his eyes unrecognizably dark. Mikan stared back defiantly at him.

"Idiot. The last thing I want to do is hurt you." Natsume murmured, his voice rough with raw emotions. Mikan stared at his face, suddenly mesmerised. A pained yet tender look marred Natsume's face. He caressed her cheek tenderly, his eyes darkening as he smoothed back her wet hair away from her face.

"Kiss me." Mikan ordered, her voice breathless.

Natsume grasped her waist and hitched her higher towards him as their lips met in a passionate and sizzling manner. Mikan clutched at his hair as he kissed her more deeply, her own lips responding to his fervent demand. He locked her legs on his waist as he pinned her towards a wall, his lips hungrily kissing her face and neck. Mikan moaned with pleasure when he found the sensitive area below her ear. She unbuttoned his shirt and her fingers shake unsteadily, her whole body trembling with need. Natsume kissed her again, so passionate and deep that both of them struggled for breath.

Natsume paused, his forehead resting against hers as they stare at each other's eyes. Both of them breathing harshly and trying to catch their breaths. "I f we continue to do this, there's no going back."

"I know..."

"I'm afraid my life still hadn't change, Mikan. I still can't promise you anything."

"I don't care."

"_You can still walk away. You do not have to stay here with me. My life is unpredictable, Mikan. Everything is uncertain. For now, I can only offer you this moment._"

Mikan's eyes misted with tears. Those were his exact words to her... seven years ago. Those exact words, is how their unconventional relationship began. And now... it's starting all over again. Pain is something she should have felt when she heard those words again. But instead, she actually feels... somewhat happy. Because it's Natsume. It's her Natsume. And no matter how hard she may try to deny it, he will always be her one great love. The first man she ever gave her heart... her first lover... and the father of her could have been child. He knows her like no man had ever known her, and it felt so good to be back in his arms again. Just being near him, being able to feel the warmth of his body... having him smile at her that makes her knees go weak every time. It feels awfully like coming home from a long exhausting journey. And she wants this... she wants him. She needs him. She's probably the biggest fool on the planet, choosing to be with someone who can't even promise to be with her for longer than a day. For what he can only offer her is so little... for some, ridiculously little... no love, no commitment, not even a single promise. Everything that is related to him is always a risk for her. She was never really a risk taker, but she learned to have the courage and take them... he taught her. It's better to take dangerous risks... than have bitter regrets that will haunt you for the rest of your life. Borrowed time is actually what you call the moments they spend together. For he can never be hers... Natsume is born to be special. He is born to do great things in this world. And that is something she hadn't realize back then. Because she naively believed that she can keep him to herself. That she can have all his love and attention and not share him with anybody else. That as long as she have him, she will be happy and contented. But now... she knows better. When it comes to Natsume, she would always have to share him with anybody else. Natsume needs to spread his wings and fly high... high above any of them will ever reach. She can only hope that no matter how far he went... he will be able to find his way back to her. And it's a risk she is willing to take... because of one simple reason... he's Natsume.

Before she can help it, a solitary tear fell down on her cheek. Mikan was deeply astounded and confused with the content of her thoughts. And Natsume is still waiting for her reply. She decided to give him the same reply.

"_Then let's make this moment unforgettable."_

A smile tugged down Natsume's lips as he caressed her cheek lovingly. His hand momentarily stilled as he remembered something.

"Christopher?" He asked gruffly.

"I broke up with him after I returned from Thailand." Mikan informed him, her eyes sparkling.

Natsume sighed with evident relief.

"Natsume... I don't want to demand anything, but I want to make things clear between us... I just want to know the rules this time."

"You know... after you, I never really wanted to enter another relationship again. My work is too dangerous. It will be too unfair for you if I asked you to always wait for me from every mission. Because we both know... I may not come back."

"I know that... I'm not expecting anything. I just want to be with you whenever you have time. All I asked of you... is to be faithful to me. I won't share you, Natsume."

Natsume's gaze became hooded and inscrutable. "You don't have to worry on that score."

"And one more thing... I think whatever it is that is going on between the two of us... we should keep it a secret. It will only complicate things if other people know."

"I agree. Let's keep it to ourselves for a while. And I have one favour to ask of you too."

"What is it?"

Natsume picked up her hand and traced the white scar on her wrist. "Promise me you'll never try to kill yourself ever again."

Mikan's mouth open and then closed again. Who told him? She only knows one person who will have the audacity tell Natsume... somebody close to him. Somebody who can't refuse him. Ruka Nogi.

"I promise. You don't have to worry on that score too."

Natsume eyes took on a teasing glint as he cupped her bottom and brought her closer to him once again. "Are we done negotiating?"

"Yes... first door on the right."

"What?" Natsume asked, his brows knotted in confusion.

"My bedroom. It's the first door on the right." Mikan whispered seductively on his ear.

Natsume laughed and then carried her bridal style towards her room.

Mikan never slept at all. At least, she pretended to be. She felt him moved when he first awaken. He got out from the bed, got dressed, and gave her cheek one last lingering kiss. When the front door finally slammed shut, that is the only time she dared to open her eyes. She got out from the bed, naked. She walked towards the bathroom and turned the shower on in full blast. She shut her eyes tight as the icy cold water enveloped her. She took the soap and scrubbed her whole body furiously. Every part that he touched... that he kissed. She scrubbed until her skin is red, until she's satisfied that she finally erased all the lasting effect of his possession. But she can't... she can't erase it. She can still feel his touch... and she remembers how much she enjoys it. Mikan threw the soap in frustration and sank down on the tiled floor. A loud whimper came out of her... an agonizing cry... from the bottom of her soul. She lost herself... she got carried away once again. After a long time, she finally stands up and stares at herself in the mirror.

"Be brave Mikan... you're halfway there."

Asuka sipped her cappuccino as she scrutinized her friend in front of her. There's something... different about Mikan. And she's not telling her about it.

"You look blooming."

"Me?" Mikan snorted as she picked up the spoon and stirred more sugar into her coffee.

"Which is really suspicious. What are you so happy about? Christopher is not here. You've been avoiding Yuki Yamamoto's invitation for a date. So who is it? Could it be the tall and handsome stranger with the amazing crimson eyes who demanded to see you one month ago? I must say I was really surprise when he walked inside the Ritz-Carlton Hotel and demanded that I give him your address. "

"Don't be ridiculous, Asuka." Mikan snapped at her friend, her face flushed with guilt.

"So it is him... Natsume is his name, right?" Asuka teased her friend relentlessly.

"Look Asuka, he's just a friend. Nothing else."

Asuka rolled her eyes dramatically. "Yeah right. I heard that before. Just as long that you're happy, then I'm fine with it. Why are you so uptight anyway? Is it because we've been working non-stop?"

"Actually... yes. I'm tired of modelling, Asuka."

"Don't tell me you're quitting? You're only 24, far too young to retire! You know what, what you need is a break. Why don't you come with me to Paris? The fashion week there is going to start next week. We'll have such a blast! We will only have to do a couple of runway shows then after that, we can have some much needed rest and vacation."

"Asuka... I can't leave. I have commitments here."

"Then cancel them. Be impulsive for a change."

"I'll think about it, I promise. Now what time is it? Our 30-minute break is probably over. Where the heck is my watch?" Mikan asked in panic as she realized she's not wearing it. She cannot possibly afford to lose it. It's a birthday gift from Hotaru three years ago.

"Relax, you probably left it in your apartment. You're not wearing it when you came to the set." Asuka assured her friend as they walked back towards the studio.

"This is really nice. Thanks Natsume." Ruka grinned at his friend as Natsume's yacht sailed smoothly on the waters. Natsume offered to take them as a treat for Nana and baby Kei.

Nana clapped her hands in delight as she surveyed a dolphin swimming not faraway from them. Kei, bundled in a warm blanket merely sleep cutely on his father's arm.

"Nana is having so much fun. Thanks, Hyuuga." Hotaru said, complimenting him with one of her rare smiles.

"No problem. It's my pleasure."

"You've been gone for quite a while. Where have you been this past month?"

Natsume shrugged one lean shoulder. "Here and there. It's because of my missions as usual."

"I really wish you could be home more. So... you have not seen Mikan since then?"

"No... we both decided, it's better that way." Natsume announced, turning his face away from Hotaru.

Hotaru patted Natsume's back comfortingly. "I'm glad, Hyuuga. But it's really better this way."

"I know. Thanks for the concern."

Kei suddenly cried and Ruka tried to soothe him unsuccessfully. "I think he's hungry."

Hotaru took the baby from her husband's arms and it cried fretfully when he saw her. "He's definitely hungry. Where can I feed him?"

Natsume motioned towards the stairs at the back. "Go ahead and take him to my bedroom."

"Thanks." Hotaru replied gratefully as she hurriedly went downstairs.

Kei immediately hushed his crying as she started feeding him. After a few minutes, his thick dark lashes started to blinked sleepily at her again. She laid him on the bed and placed two huge pillows on his side. She was about to leave when something shiny on the carpet caught her eyes. She picked it up and froze when she recognized it. She paled when she realized to whom it belongs. It's Mikan's. She gave the watch to her during her birthday a few years back. Shock and anger vibrated inside of Hotaru. Mikan has a lot of explaining to do.

OMG, they're finally together. What a long chapter. I haven't realize it until I finished the whole thing. I just write and write and write one sleepless night. I hope you all like the chapter! I find it hard to write this one and I hope you guys appreciate the effort. Don't forgive to me a review, comments, suggestions, questions… anything will be appreciated.

**Author's notes:**

I'm already expecting it that some of you will be deeply troubled with Mikan's behavior here. She in battle with herself. She hated herself for succumbing to Natsume's charms too easily. Revenge is still in her agenda. But it looks like she's weakening?? We will see more of Mikan's conflicting emotions as her and Natsume's relationship progresses. At least be happy guys that Mikan is acknowledging the fact that she may actually still have feelings for Natsume… although very reluctantly…

Did Mikan really break up with Christopher? What do you think, guys? I'm sorry but I cannot really reveal that right now.

The character of Yuki Yamamoto will stay hidden for a while. He will appear again and play an important role in the later chapters.

Expect a big fight between Hotaru and Mikan. Hotaru definitely wants to stop Mikan and Natsume's relationship. How will Mikan react?

To the following readers who caught my attention:

lilmissmex3-- Yup, you're right… Asuka is like the old Mikan. Natsume did not saw Mikan in Yuki's arms… this time…

nxm4liphe-- I'm a big supporter of nxm too… Don't worry, Mikan is just a little attracted to Yuki's good looks.

TangerinePrincess-- I think I'll bring back Zi Shu in the later chapters… maybe his wedding and then I'll introduce her fiancée…

Fujiwara Yuri-- Mikan is just a little infatuated.. don't worry… she still loves our Natsume…

Youichiix33-- I'm so surprise that a lot of you really like Zi Shu… due to popular demand, I think I'll bring him back.

EzMouse-- thanks for the long review! You're really such a great reader… I so love you. :) I hope I didn't disappoint you and like the new chapter. I love special a too! Kei is kinda like Natsume don't you think?

akerue-- haha… yuki is still young and too handsome to die…

NaughtyAngel12-- thanks, another Zi Shu fan… I think Kei is going to be smart just like Hotaru but friendly like Ruka… aint that a good combination? This is really a long chapters, hope you like it.

Kurenai Chou-- of course, I would be glad to be your friend…thanks for the long review, I appreciate it… Kei has hotaru's brain but friendly like Ruka… I'm still busy with this fan fict and I will probably continue the perfect ending after this…

sayeessha-- thanks for the sweet hug… I hope I didn't disappoint you and you like the chapter… it took me such long hours and honestly, I'm still a little uncertain about it…

ichigo kimmie-- thanks for the sweet comment… I really try to make my work as detailed as possible… hope you like nxm scene in this one…

-KuroTenshi11--- yup, call me pre-chan, kuro-chan… what do you think of this chapter?

pLumBloSsoM07-- of course I appreciate your review! Very much… I'm glad that you like my other fan fict because it's really different compared to this one…

Misaki-chan-- nice guess… yuki seems like a playboy isn't he? Yes the plot tends to become more complicated each chapter but I hope some things became clearer for you.

aegyo-- Yuki is indeed a match for Natsume… aren't you excited what will happen if they meet and how will Natsume react? Haha

mizusuwings124-- sorry you seem not happy with the new characters… but they are really essential in this story… you'll see…

xxFLaMiNG MiLCuTexx-- haha, I'm jealous of Mikan too… she's really pretty and kind… I guess that's why a lot of men are flocking on her feet…

k0nek0-- trust me, Yuki is handsome… that's why he got Mikan's attention… but of course, Natsume is still more dashing… hehe… I'm a loyal nxm fan…

anime728-- thanks… I'm really flattered because you said this is the best fan fict… that's really amazing…

AlmightyAngel-- are you kidding? You can flood all my emails and I will still be too happy… you're really a great reader… hope you like the new chapter…

Amaya05-- I really appreciate your persistence… thanks… here's the new chapter… right on schedule…

ichirukiXnatsumikan-- glad that you like the new chapter so far… what do you think of the my new big chapter?

niceladysakura-- Natsume will not find out about the baby just yet… definitely later on… thanks for the long review…

jazzflame-- haha, nice guess… who knows it may be true? I will neither confirm nor deny… don't hate me… speaking of Keiko.. she's not really out of the picture just yet…

zxain100-- wow, thanks for always reading my stories…

KMAC 08--Christopher is in America, working something very important…


	12. Author's Note

Hi! I'm sorry if I haven't updated for quite some time. I am busy with work and my laptop was stolen which has all the original chapters that I've written. I must admit that I am experiencing writer's block for this story, and I decided to rewrite the last chapter. I am also looking for a Beta Reader t edit my previous chapters. So if you guys know anyone and volunteers will be much appreciated. Thank you and your messages inspire me to continue this story.


End file.
